The Land Before Time XIX: The Time of Choosing
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: The Time of Great Growing is nearly over. Now comes the Time of Choosing, where dinosaurs who come of age pick mates. Littlefoot seems to have nobody but then Ali returns and he falls in love with her. Meanwhile, Chomper has set out on his own , finds Ruby again, and eventually finds Andromeda, a strong-willed Sharptooth. But evil threatens the world and old wounds are opened.
1. Prologue

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME XIX: THE TIME OF CHOOSING**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>

**Littlefoot - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Cera - Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ducky - Saurolophus (Swimmer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Petrie - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Spike - Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Chomper - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Appears to be Good**

**Ruby - Oviraptor (Fast Runner/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

**Red Claw - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Evil**

**Screech - Utahraptor (Fast Biter/ Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Thud - Utahraptor (Fast Biter /Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Ozzy - Strutithimimus (Egg Stealer) Alignment: Evil**

**Strut - Struthiomimus (Egg Stealer) Alignment: Bad**

**Pterano - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Appears to be Good**

**Rinkus - Rhamphorhynchus (Flyer/Flatooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Sierra - Cearadactylus (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Evil**

**Ali - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Andromeda (OC) - Tyrannosaurs Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Undecided**

**Perrin (OC) - Pteranodon (Flyer/Flatoooth) Alignment: Good**

**Alfred (OC) - Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond (name not yet given) (OC) - Species not yet given (Bothtooth) Alignment: Pure Evil**

**Arianna/Mama Longneck - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Sharptooth - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) Alignment: Evil**

**Clarice /The Old One - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good Enough**

**Grandpa Longneck - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Grandma Longneck - Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flatooth) Alignment: Good**

**Guido Microraptor gui (Glider/ Sharptoothish) Alignment: Good**

**Companions of the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond (Names not yet given) (Species type not given) (Bothtooth) Alignment: Bad**

**COUPLES**

* * *

><p><strong>Littlefoot X Ali<strong>

**Cera X Alfred**

**Ducky X James**

**Petrie X Perrin**

**Spike X Lisa**

**Chomper X Andromeda**

**Ruby X Oviro**

**Grandpa Longneck X Grandpa Longneck (husband and wife)**

**Arianna X Bron (wife and husband) **

**Odul X Ela (husband and wife)**

**Finley X Liz (husband and wife) **

**Pterano X Pterano's mate (husband and wife) **

**Places**

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Divide (Past)<strong>

**The Mysterious Beyond**

**The Great Valley**

**The Valley of Sharpteeth**

**SONGS**

* * *

><p><strong>The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond<strong>

**Nobody There for Me **

**The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond (reprise)**

**Friends for Dinner**

**You're One of Us Now**

**Someone There for Me (to the tune of Nobody There for Me)**

**Not Like Us**

**Me Been Lied To**

**Bestest Friends**

**The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond (reprise) **

**VILLAIN SONGS**

* * *

><p><strong>The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond<strong>

**SAD/TRAGIC SONGS**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody There for Me<strong>

**Not Like Us**

**Me Been Lied To**

**Bestest Friends**

We are all different in this world. Nobody is the same. Yet, we can get along, if we so choose.

However, this world often finds itself divided. Separated by kinds or by other things. There are those who will judge you by what you look like. But who you are is far more important than what you look like.

The kinds were all separated throughout the world. There was only one place where they worked together: the Great Valley. Elsewhere in the world, separation by kinds was the rule.

Long ago, the Great Valley was inhabited by Sharpteeth. They lived there unbothered for centuries. However, one day, some Longnecks wanted to live there too, for they knew that there was much food and protection in the Great Valley.

After an initial attempt to come into the Great Valley failed, they decided to come at night. They started to kill the Sharpteeth in their sleep. The plan seemed to be working.

However, then suddenly the Night Circle turned redder. The Longnecks saw in the red of the Fire Circle (what dinos call a total lunar eclipse) that the Sharpteeth were now awake. Many Longnecks perished in the Sharptooth attack. Many Sharpteeth died as well. Men, women, and children of both kinds were killed indiscriminately.

After a long and bloody night, the Sharpteeth were driven out and escaped through an entrance to the Great Valley that only they knew about. Some Longnecks were so traumatized by that night that they later left the Great Valley when they came of age, feeling they could never live there.

The Sharpteeth, meanwhile, had gone to another valley, which, in time, became known as the Valley of Sharpteeth. The place was similar in many ways to the Great Valley. It had more vegetation in fact, though the Sharpteeth couldn't care for that. What they did like about that though, was that there was only one way in and, when unaware Leaf Eaters smelled the plants and came to get them, they were easily cut off and the Sharpteeth would eat well.

The Sharpteeth hadn't forgotten about the Great Valley. One day, they sent the Meanest Ever Sharptooth to come and take the Great Valley back. Their plan might have worked had not Doc the Lone Dinosaur killed the Meanest Ever Sharptooth.

The Sharpteeth , actually T-Rexes, had given up, at least for a while. There arose a legend among them that when a Sharptooth would again hatch in the Great Valley, that he would arise and help them destroy their enemies in the Great Valley and remove them from power.

The two valleys stayed apart for over 100 cold times. About 95 cold times after the Great Valley conquest, and shortly before the famed Sharptooth would hatch in the Great Valley, there arose a tyrant in the Mysterious Beyond. He would set off events that would cause the two valleys to once more meet and affect the fate of the entire world.


	2. The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond

**CHAPTER ONE: RISE OF THE TERROR OF THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND**

* * *

><p><em>"There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it." - Lord Voldermort, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone<em>

_"Long live the King!" - Scar, the Lion King_

_"Be sober. Be vigilant. Because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour." - 1 Peter 5:8_

**(Author's Note: Bothtooth- a phrase I invented for omnivore in LBT (they do have an omnivore named Ruby but no Sharptooth or Flattooth like phrase for it. Anyway, the Bothtooth ability, as this guy had, makes a great disguise. While Sharpteeth, even, say, a certain friendly one we all know and love, would face strong hatred, especially as he hit adulthood, from Leaf Eaters, but this guy, appearing to be one of them, would get the admiration that he most certainly does NOT deserve from the gullible Leaf Eaters.)**

**(Author's Note: This chapter just had a major change in it. It did something that altered what everyone thought in LBT cannon, but, much like the Flint Marko turning out to be Ben's killer in Spiderman 3, it can certainly happen, especially as there appears to be a time gap in the first film from when she runs and when Littlefoot finds her in the rain. The main part of this is well, it solidifies my new villain here as the biggest baddie in all of Land Before Time.)**

**(Author's Note: Yes, the villain's species type traits have been altered from what they actually normally are. Normally, he'd have no teeth just like Fast Runners, but, as is the case with Petrie (lost ability to eat meat) and Ichy (able to eat Leaf Eaters), this guy got changed as well, both in diet and size. He also shares some of Sharptooth's seeming superpowers, albeit with Flatooth abilities, this guy is even more dangerous and is even a threat to Sharpteeth.) **

He was a Bothtooth. He actually admired Sharpteeth, though he thought them inferior. While most Bothteeth would probably only eat clams and things like that, if they ate meat at all, he was different. The thrill of the chase. Watching your prey die, it amused him. He loved the taste of blood. He even liked Sweet Bubbles so much because it reminded him of blood. Yes, he was a Sharptooth inside, in the darkest sense.

"We are special son." his father told him. "Why?" he asked. "You see, we are neither Sharpteeth nor Flatteeth." said his father. "Yes, I've noticed. We're both." said the boy. "Precisely." said his father. "We can survive the changes that are affecting the rest of the world. Our kind can switch diets while the others will perish. Perhaps we can come in time to help the others, but it seems that fate has decreed that our kind should be the ones in charge. Even if the others die out, we stand the best chance of staying around. As such, we need to make sure that we have as much power over the other kinds as possible so that, if the others don't hold up, we can take over." said his father.

He liked the idea. However, right before he came of age, his father and mother, involved in a local feud, had perished. He had avenged their deaths, of course. However, there was still their plan. It looked like he would have to take it upon himself to bring in the Bothtooth New World Order.

He would need Sharpteeth to begin his conquest. Flatteeth henchmen, at least to start out, wouldn't do. He would start by practicing misdirecting leaf eaters by using his leaf eater speaking ability. This would help him for later when he would take over many places, including, he hoped someday, the Great Valley itself. He was of the special kind after all and could speak both Sharptooth and Flattooth.

He found a very promising accomplice. One simply known as "Sharptooth" by the local leaf eaters. He was wise enough to try and talk to Sharptooth from a distance, not wanting to become a meal. Soon, his idea of misdirecting leaf eaters got Sharptooth's attention. Sharptooth was certainly brutal and could bring down leaf eaters, but it wasn't easy and easy work seemed to please him if he didn't have to fight so many leaf eaters at once.

He had learned that Sharptooth also had a brother named Red Claw. However, he didn't know where Red Claw was. He hoped to meet Red Claw soon as two fearsome Sharpteeth would speed up his plans. However, he needed to work with the partner he had. Besides, getting too many Sharpteeth when he wasn't quite ready to handle that many was a sure way to be made dinner if he wasn't careful.

They began one day around dusk, wandering around. The two had agreed to split their takings half and half. Sharptooth, who was bigger and stronger, well, somewhat stronger, as he had quite a bit more strength than he let on, was upset that he wouldn't get more. However, he reminded him that he was the brains of the operation. Sharptooth had given in.

He told Sharptooth to go and hide and roar when he would signal to him. He went send the leaf eaters off and they'd go away from the main herd, which would be going off away from, as they believed, Sharptooth. He and Sharptooth would double back away from them and go and eat any stragglers.

He came to a clump of trees where Club Tails, Longnecks, and some others were there. They kept apart due to herds always being separated. He wanted to blend in and so get them to focus on him so as to get the Leaf Eaters from accidentally stumbling upon Sharptooth and giving the trick away.

He went and ate sweet bubbles, which he liked. A Club tail told him to go away, that he wasn't a club tail and so wasn't welcome there. He didn't mind and said he understood herd segregation and said that it was normal.

He next went near some longnecks. However, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck didn't appear to mind him. He found this odd, as herd segregation seemed to rule supreme out here. The Club Tail told the longnecks to tell him to go away. However, they refused.

He, having gotten the attention of everyone enough, signaled Sharptooth behind his back, out of the eyes of the others. Sharptooth roared, as they had agreed.

He said that he thought that he had seen Sharptooth nearby and was heading a certain way, and had thought that he'd lost him. He sent them away from Sharptooth. Most took off to save themselves. He had Sharptooth move out of their way in time and he was hidden. The plan was working.

However, the longnecks stayed to make sure he was all right. He assured them he was. They told him they were glad that Sharptooth had gone the other way, for their daughter Arianna and grandson Littlefoot had no idea of the danger of Sharptooth. The two longnecks then left.

Sharptooth came out. He told Sharptooth that the herd segregation made life so easy for them. He said that if the Leaf Eaters were to ever learn to work together, the two of them would be in hot water. Sharptooth said that sadly Sharpteeth suffered from pack segregation as well.

He said nothing. If there was one thing he feared more than Leaf Eaters working together, it was Sharpteeth working together. No, best to leave things the way they were. The other kinds were as strong as they were united and as weak as they were divided. He wished to keep them really divided.

He knew where the Longnecks had come from. As he knew they were tolerant and, as such, dangerous to his new world order, they must die now before they could be a threat later. He grinned at Sharptooth and said "I've decided. We're having longneck steak tonight." The two laughed maliciously.

They came near the sleeping longnecks, who were with their daughter. The grandson seemed to be missing. He was going to kill the male one first, but, before he could get too near, he turned and saw that his partner had gone off. "You fool!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

He went after his partner, for, though he could bring down a Leaf Eater, three full-grown longnecks at once by himself seemed, as of yet, beyond his ability. He followed his partner, cursing the stupidity of Sharpteeth under his breath.

He came to a sort of watering area, and saw a young Longneck and a young Theehorn. Well, they had found the grandson at least. He was going to let his partner do his work. He'd get some of the meat, he figured.

However, they saw his partner and ran for it. They were yelling. He saw Arianna coming. He couldn't let the mother show up. His partner was too busy trying to devour the kids and he would be caught unaware if she showed up. He decided to delay. After all, trickery was his specialty.

"Hello there." he said. "I heard my son calling me." she said, trying to get past. He blocked her path. "What a great mother you are, letting your kid wander off in the middle of the night." he said snarkily. "It's Littlefoot. Today is his 5th Star Day at dawn. I fear, though, that he may be in some kind of trouble." said Arianna. "I'm sure your son is probably just playing a game." he said.

They both heard the kids running from Sharptooth and also Sharptooth cry out in pain. His partner had gotten hurt! "I've got to get to Littlefoot!" said Arianna. His plan was in danger. It was time to act.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he said. He snarled and she realized what he was. "Bothtooth!" she cried. He leapt at her and struck her with his claws. She turned and tried to kick him. He bit her. He then turned and ran circles around her, for he was one of the fastest runners in the world. He did cartwheels on his hands, spinning and slashing at her as he moved past.

It seemed he might be able to fell her, but then….POW! She whacked him with her tail. He went flying many feet into the air. He hit the ground, winded and sore. It was lucky he was so physically fit or else that blow would have done a number on him.

His partner came out, chasing after the two children. The mother confronted Sharptooth. "Kill her now!" he yelled in the Sharptooth language at his partner. His partner didn't need any persuasion, as he went for the mother instead. Arianna and he seemed evenly matched. He eventually jumped into the air and started shredding her back with his mouth. However, the wounded Longneck attacked back and he ended up slammed with her tail.

As the greatly wounded Arianna, Littlefoot, and Cera ran, both Sharptooth and he moved to strike. However, then it happened. The ground rumbled. The earth shook heavily. A chasm began to appear.

He watched as his partner fell toward the edge. Arianna rescued the children and knocked his partner, as it appeared to him anyway, to his death. He was knocked like crazy by the Great Earthshake, but, in part due to his speed, was able to survive.

When he got his bearings again, he thought the Threehorn must have fallen to her death, Sharptooth seemed dead, Arianna and Littlefoot were gone.

He moved again and smelled her out. She was alone and it was raining. Luckily, the scent was still there. She saw him again.

"YOU!" she said angrily. "Thought Sharptooth would have finished you!" he said. "He failed and he's dead." said Arianna. "Who cares? I don't care about Sharpteeth! I'm in it for me! I see you are tolerant too. You saved that Threehorn." he said. "I had to do what I had to do." said Arianna. "You are too tolerant! I cannot let you live! You've seen me! You know too much! I'll see to your son next. Your parents hopefully died in the earthshake." he said. He leapt at her and slashed and bit her in the side. She may have been able to survive the Sharptooth's bite, but this was too much. He would have killed her right on the spot had she not, with the remainder of her energy, tail whipped him again. He went sailing off a cliff created by the Great Earthshake.

Had he just been a Sharptooth, he'd have died. As it was, he had some of the climbing and other abilities of the Flatteeth. He grabbed onto a loose vine. Slowly, he clambered up.

The Longneck was dead. She would never be telling anyone now. And he could eat her now. He'd find the boy soon. He couldn't get far. He moved forward, licking his lips. "Longneck steak time again!" he said, grinning.

However, he heard many Flatteeth coming. He knew that he needed to move. He left the spot. He had never intended to lose a target and he wouldn't start now. He still would get the boy, for he had heard him calling his mother. He had already eaten the Sweet Bubbles, but he needed meat to maintain his very strong figure. Plus, he loved it.

He used his sniffer to track the Longneck. Eventually, he found him nearby, crying over Arianna's death. He let out a long cruel laugh. The crying longneck turned and said, frightened, "Who's there?". He didn't reply. Littlefoot, thinking it to be just the wind, resumed crying and moved on.

He advanced forward. He might have gotten Littlefoot, but then, suddenly, he disappeared! He went looking for him, and eventually found where he had gone. However, he met Rooter. He asked Rooter where Littlefoot had gone, but Rooter, suspicious of him, said he didn't know him and told him to be on his way.

He was furious! Even though he'd brought down a Longneck, he'd lost his partner and had already had an escapee. He kept looking for Littlefoot, but could not find him.

"So, you get away little longneck. I hope that I get you someday Littlefoot! In the meantime, I'll take over the Mysterious Beyond! I'll use trickery to get food and rise in power. I will be known as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond! All shall fear me! " he said. He began to sing.

"I'm the cleverest and most fearsome dinosaur you'll see.

All shall fall before my lies and trickery.

This is going to be so much fun!

My reign has officially begun!". He finished and then laughed coldly.

He eventually sought out Red Claw. Red Claw had been injured in a fight as a child and hence got his red claw and his name, his old name being forgotten. The Sharptooth had first tried to attack him. However, he was very athletic and leapt into the air, damaged the T-Rex's eye and also cut his face. Red Claw had tried to leave, surprised that a Leaf Eater, or so he thought, could be so dangerous.

"I'm not a Leaf Eater you fool!" he said in the Sharptooth language. "You don't look like a Sharptooth!" said Red Claw back in the Sharptooth language. "I'm a Bothtooth!" he said in Sharptooth.

He had helped Red Claw get many easy meals, which Red Claw loved. In time, Red Claw showed promise of reaching the level of his brother, and perhaps one day surpassing it. He tried to teach Red Claw the Leaf Eater language, as it would be helpful in leading Leaf Eaters into a trap.

Sometime after meeting Red Claw, he had come across two Egg Stealer brothers named Ozzy and Strut. Ozzy definitely was the brains of the operation but he took them both. He now had a Sharptooth and two Egg Stealers working for him.

He also befriended the Domeheads of the Mysterious Beyond. The ones in the Mountains that Burn were particularly to his liking, as they were quite ruthless. Also, they were Bothteeth like himself. And, he heard from them that there were even Domeheads in the Great Valley itself.

Many cold times had gone by and he eventually found his first two Leaf Eater henchmen, a pair of flyers named Rinkus and Sierra. They were perfect for him, and, were, like himself, ambitious and willing to do anything to achieve their goals.

Red Claw had later started to command an army of Fast Biters, with the Utahraptors Screech and Thud as his chief lieutenants. They had started to take over the Mysterious Beyond.

However, his plan was dealt a setback when Red Claw, having been tripped by Littlefoot and Chomper, had fallen down a cliff. Red Claw had survived, but had amnesia and, though he later regained most of his memory, couldn't tell him exactly what had happened.

After about 20 cold times from the day of the beginning of his reign, he now had most of the dinosaur world under his thumb. He had gotten four members of his species to join him. There were only two places left now that weren't under his thumb, one a mysterious valley of Sharpteeth, called, the Valley of Sharpteeth, that had a rather hidden entrance and thus had escaped him. He would send Red Claw there soon. And, of course, the most fertile valley in the world, the place where he hoped to set the capital of his Bothtooth New World Order: the Great Valley.

The five moved toward the Great Valley. He had now gotten a reputation as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, though, luckily for him, nobody had tied the title to him. He grinned with glee. Behind him, his shadow appeared to be a Sharptooth in the light of the rising sun. Soon, he thought smugly, the whole world would be his. He would take over the Great Valley from within.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruined Star Day

**CHAPTER TWO: THE RUINED STAR DAY**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow, at dawn, would be Littlefoot's fifth Star Day. It would be five cold times to the day that his mother had laid his egg. He walked back home with his mother as it began to get dark. Littlefoot had finally gotten up the nerve to ask something that had been troubling him since he had heard the Treehorn say "Threehorns don't play with Longnecks!".<p>

"Mother, why must the other kinds be apart? Why is it that way?" said Littlefoot. Arianna thought hard how best to reply. She had always hated the separation of the kinds too, as had her parents. However, nobody dared speak out against it. She sighed. "As I said, it has always been that way. I never really liked it." said Arianna. "Then why don't you do something about it? Refuse to put up with it!" said her son.

She sighed. "It isn't that easy. And it takes both sides. If the other side won't act, then you only look like a fool." she said. "Perhaps you have to act first and then, maybe someday, the other side will act." said her son. Arianna said nothing. This made sense to her. It seemed so strange that her young son had a wisdom beyond that of many elders.

"Mother, are all Sharpteeth evil?" he asked. Her son sure knew how to ask the hard questions! "Dear, that is hard to say whether someone is good or evil based on what they eat." she replied. "However, they cannot be our friends as they seek to eat us." "What if there was a nice one?" Littlefoot asked. Arianna sighed. "Nobody has seen such a thing. Nobody has tried much." said Arianna. "if there were such a thing?" asked Littlefoot, not to be unanswered. "Then, I guess you could be friends. IF it was for real and not a trick." said Arianna.

Littlefoot saw his grandparents return. "Sharptooth was spotted. However, he went the other way, away from here." said Grandpa Longneck. "Sharptooth? Around here?" said Littlefoot in shock. "He went the other way Littlefoot, don't worry." said Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot had gone to bed with his family. However, he was woken up in the early morning by a hopper. He went after it. He met Cera again. He knew they weren't supposed to be together, but he didn't care as he hated the separation of the kinds. Cera apparently didn't fully believe in it either, or else she would have left.

They were playing together when they heard a loud THUMP THUMP! They turned and saw him. Sharptooth! "Sharptooth!" yelled Cera. They both knew they were in danger of being a meal. They turned and ran. They kept yelling. Littlefoot called for his mother.

He and Cera ran into a thorn patch. Sharptooth went after them and Littlefoot was nearly eaten. Sharptooth had gotten hurt and damaged his eye. Now he was madder than ever.

He and Cera came out of the thorn patch, the beast right behind them. Mama Longneck was there. She turned and faced Sharptooth. There was a big fight.

Eventually, Sharptooth leapt into the air and attacked his mother's back. NO! thought Littlefoot. His mother was able to tail whip the beast away and she, Littlefoot, and Cera turned and ran.

Then, it happened. The earth shook. A big chasm began to appear. Many dinos nearby fell into it and perished. Sharptooth was sliding toward the canyon. Littlefoot and Cera were being pulled with him. His mother grabbed him and Cera and tail whacked Sharptooth off the cliff. Cera and Littlefoot and his mother ran different directions.

Arianna knew she wouldn't last long. She was glad to know that her last act had been to rebel against the separation of the kinds, for she had saved a Threehorn. It was not up to her to right the wrong of the separation of the kinds. But she knew, in her heart, that there was someone who could. Her beautiful Littlefoot.

Littlefoot was with his mother. She seemed really weak. He didn't understand why. She tried to move but couldn't. She wanted to tell her son to follow his heart, as she knew he could do a lot to help the world. She made sure that he could recall the way to the Great Valley. She then said "I'll be with you, even if you cannot see me." Littlefoot was taken aback. "What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you." he said. Arianna knew she was about to leave the world. "Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely." she said. She then died.

Littlefoot cried out to her, but she didn't reply. Littlefoot couldn't believe it. His beloved mother, dead! He cried and cried and cried. He looked up to see the dawn coming. His Star Day, though he didn't attach that term with it yet, was right now. This was the worst Star Day of his life!

He went onward, knowing there was nothing he could do for Arianna now, except make sure he fulfilled her last wish and got to the Great Valley. He still cried. As he went onward, he heard a cold evil laugh. It made him terrified. "Who's there?" he said. He couldn't find whoever it was and assumed that it was just his imagination. He continued on. At one point, he fell and landed on Rooter, an old Ankylasaurus.

At first Rooter had seemed grumpy and thought Littlefoot weak for crying. After learning what had happened, he comforted Littlefoot. Littlefoot had felt that his mother was foolish to have tried to fight Sharptooth. Rooter told Littlefoot that it was nobody's fault and that it was all part of the Great Circle of Life. Eventually, Littlefoot went on his way.

He eventually found Cera again, and also met Petrie the Flyer, Ducky the Swimmer, and, lastly, Spike the Spiketail. They had all continued toward the Great Valley. Cera had been the most into kind separation. Worse, for him, he found that the monster that had killed his mother was still alive and the Gang had barely escaped him.

Littlefoot led them toward the Great Valley, using what his mother had told him. He urged them on when they wanted to stop. Eventually, though, the others all got tired.

They went after Cera and nearly died in the Mountains that Burn. The place was creepy, with skeletons, tar, lava, and evil Domeheads. They only just barely got out of there.

Later, Littlefoot and his new friends had defeated Sharptooth for good, sending him to his death in water. He then saw his mother's spirit, who sometimes had talked to him. She had led him right to the entrance to the Great Valley.

He and his new friends found their families. Petrie, like himself, had lost a family member, in this case his father. Littlefoot had no idea of the whereabouts of his own father or if he was even still alive. Also, Petrie had also mysteriously lost his uncle Pterano too. Cera had lost her mother and siblings a few cold times earlier in a Threehorn quarrel over food and location. Ducky's parents adopted Spike.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were glad to see Littlefoot. However, they, upon not seeing their daughter, had asked him what had become of her. He had broken the bad news. He had never seen his grandparents cry so hard.

He himself was sobbing hard. He openly vowed aloud at that moment that, in memory of his mother and what Sharptooth had taken from him, he would never celebrate a Star Day again. Also, he vowed that he would hate all Sharpteeth.

His new resolve was put to the test a short time later, however. After trying to rescue one of Ducky's parents' eggs from two Egg Stealers, they had accidentally gotten the wrong egg. It had hatched into a Sharptooth. It was a baby T-Rex, the very species that had killed Arianna.

Littlefoot and the others ran. However, Littlefoot came back. The creature wasn't chasing after him. He recalled what his mother had said that it was possible that there could be nice Sharpteeth. Was this one of them?

He was friendly to the little guy, and even gave him a name, Chomper. They soon became friends. But was this a nice Sharptooth or had Littlefoot just made his biggest character misjudgment ever?

As the years went by, Littlefoot continued to not celebrate his Star Day. The others did, even if they didn't know the term "Star Day". Even after learning the term from Ruby, he still didn't celebrate it. This continued into his teens and seemed likely to continue around his 25th Star Day as he came of age.


	4. Chapter 3: Soul Mates

**CHAPTER THREE: SOUL MATES**

* * *

><p>It was Littlefoot's 20thth Star Day. As usual, he didn't celebrate it as much as the others had begged him. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had mentioned how they had met. It was amusing to learn that Grandpa Longneck had fought off five Sharpteeth at once to save Grandma Longneck's life.<p>

"Yes, it was rather impressive." said Grandpa Longneck, grinning. "Getting a Soul Mate must be wonderful!" said Cera. "It is dear." said Grandma Longneck. "But it doesn't come easy." said Grandpa Longneck.

"It not?" said Petrie in shock. "No, you have to work at it. Even if it's the right one, you have to make it work. It takes both of you to get it to work." said Grandma Longneck. "Well, I think I can get it, no problem!" said Cera proudly. "Me doubt it. You have such thick skull." said Petrie. Cera growled at Petrie, who started to whimper.

"How do you know if you finded the right one?" asked Ducky. "Your heart will tell you." said Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot thought with a pang of his mother's final words: "Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely."

"When can we get Soul Mates?" asked Petrie. "It has always been done when you come of age. It is called the Time of Choosing." "The Time of Choosing?" Littlefoot asked. "Yes. You see, when you find your true love, you will say "I choose" and say their name and she will say "I choose Littlefoot." It is then that you will be together and will have your union ceremony that night." said Grandpa Longneck.

"How romantic!" said Ducky. "Me can't wait!" said Petrie. "Well, I'm sure a lot of guys will be saying 'I choose Cera.' I wonder which one I'll say 'I choose...'?" said Cera.

"Me think that you have to wait long time. Unless your dad threaten them that is." laughed Petrie. Cera fumed and charged at Petrie. He barely dodged her three horns. "Hey, watch it!' he said angrily. "Hee!" said Cera, laughing.

Spike nodded, showing he couldn't wait either. Littlefoot, however, started to laugh.

"What so funny Littlefoot?" Petrie asked. "You guys. I mean, you're all so happy to get a mate. I mean, why bother? It's fun being single." said Littlefoot. "But you will not have a family. You will be all alone. You will. You will." said Ducky.

"Yeah, well, remember what happened to **my** family!" said Littlefoot. "You're not the only one Littlefoot! I lost my Mom and most of my siblings!" said Cera. "My lost me Dad He die in Mysterious Beyond. Me last see him at Great Earthshake." said Petrie.

"You really miss him, don't you?" said Littlefoot. "Yes. He and Uncle Pterano always try and teach me how to fly. Me wish me Dad could have seen me fly. Me wish me know what happened to him." said Petrie. "Did you ever ask your mother?" Littlefoot asked. "Yes. She not sure what happened. She say me Uncle Pterano not able to save him. Uncle Pterano say that he see it happen. Uncle Pterano like me new Father now." said Petrie. "Also, Littlefoot, Spike lost both of his parents. Yep, yep, yep, he did." said Ducky.

"Well, did any of you see a parent die?" Littlefoot asked. They all shook their heads. "I saw Mother die. I just can't imagine...oh, what if it happened again?" he said.

The others said nothing. He had **never **mentioned being there at Arianna's death to anyone but his grandparents. "Poor Littlefoot. Poor, poor Littlefoot!" said Ducky. "Me feel so bad for you Littlefoot." said Petrie. "It must have been awful, especially after she had saved me." said Cera.

"You know Littlefoot, I changed my mind about Longnecks that day. I thought we could never be together. But then, she saved my life. I was...well...changed. Just like how your Grandpa saved Dad many times, she saved me. It took me a while to get over my pride..." said Cera. "It take while? It not over yet." laughed Petrie. Cera scowled. "Enough Petrie!" said Littlefoot angrily. Petrie became quiet.

"I feel so bad calling her a 'stupid Longneck'. She was one of the bravest Longnecks I've ever met, other than perhaps you." said Cera. "That is why I want to remain single. I cannot bear losing a Soul Mate like Father did. He's never gotten over it." said Littlefoot.

"But Littlefoot, your mother wanted you to continue your herd. You are the last hope for our herd." said Grandma Longneck. "If I'm the last hope, then our herd is doomed." said Littlefoot, snickering. "I agree on that." laughed Cera.

"I like being single. Imagine having a mate bossing you around all day. A bossy female!" said Littlefoot. Petrie and Spike laughed. "Hey!" said Ducky and Cera.

"You might change your mind when you get older. You cannot shirk the task that lies before you. If you do not choose a mate, you likely won't be able to lead a herd." said Grandpa Longneck. "Well, maybe I can change the rules. I've changed so many rules before." said Littlefoot.

He went away from the others. He knocked over a small tree as he passed. He ate up the leaves from it. He stared into a pool.

He had been thinking of the only Longneck that he had feelings for, other than his family: Ali. Her face seemed to stare at him from the pool. He smiled.

But then, a snarling green face stared at him, its wicked red eyes gleaming with malice and hunger. Sharptooth!

He jumped back in surprise. He sighed. It had all just been his imagination. Sharptooth was dead. Gone where he could never harm anyone. The killer of his mother would NEVER kill again. he thought.

He went off to rejoin the others. "Would Ali like me anyway?" he said. He doubted it would work out. After all, he was so different from other Longnecks. He was against the separation of the herds by kind. Though he had gotten Ali to change from the way she had been, she still had a lot to learn. And there was Rhett too.

"Yeah, I'd have to compete with Rhett. That wouldn't be easy." he said to himself. "Who am I kidding? I'm best alone." he said.

Nearly five more cold times went by. Over that time, as he saw his friends fall in love, he slowly started to change his mind as the Time of Choosing approached.


	5. Chapter 6: The Friendly Sharptooth

**CHAPTER SIX: THE FRIENDLY SHARPTOOTH**

* * *

><p><em>"After all of these years?" "Always." - Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows<em>

_"__What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"- Quasimodo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**(Author's Note: This chapter gives a lot more depth to Chomper and Ruby than we have yet seen. Chomper has been keeping some secrets. However, even after hitting adulthood (Sharpteeth come of age earlier than other types), he still won't hunt Flatteeth, and the reason why, apart from his friendship with Littlefoot and the others, is revealed in a tear-jerking (though fortunately not tragic) situation involving him and Ruby, who doesn't recognize him at first.)**

The Tickle Fuzzies ran. The Sharptooth was right behind them. They had thought they'd lost him. But then...SMASH! The tree they'd been hiding behind had fallen. It crushed many of them. The creature's red eyes glared at them. Yet there seemed to be some regret in them. Others turned to run.

However, sharp silver claws struck them and they died on the spot. Others were sliced at by claws and back talons. The Sharptooth stood over them, feeling starved.

He could easily have gotten less of them as this took a lot of effort to get so many. The alternative would be to eat Flatteeth meat. He ate this meal though. He was unwilling that any Flattooth should die to fill his stomach. He was friends with Leaf Eaters after all. Even if...even if most despised him and shouted angrily at him and then ran from him. A few times, they'd attacked him. He was usually able to get away on those occasions, though, on one occasion, his hungry parents got the offending Leaf Eaters and ate them without mercy while he looked away.

He had a kind heart and had, on numerous occasions, protected the lives of Leaf Eaters and, sometimes, killed Sharpteeth, defending himself of course, in the process. At least, he got something to eat when that happened. However, the rescued Leaf Eaters NEVER so much as looked appreciatively in his direction when he'd done this. He'd tried talking to them, but the fact that he could talk scared them. He knew they thought him dumb and stupid.

Yet, they were wrong. He was very bright. He was one of the brightest of his kind and, indeed, smarter than a majority of Flatteeth as well. For one thing, he knew a lot of Leaf Eater weaknesses, and, though he could certainly have made friends by divulging them to other Sharpteeth his age, had kept silent. He'd been in the Great Valley for over a year and so knew the strengths and weaknesses of many different Flatteeth. Out here in the Mysterious Beyond, the herds were segregated by kind and so finding a Combined Herd was out of the question.

He also was wiser than many Sharpteeth. Though packs were separated by species type and accepted by pretty much everyone, he'd always questioned his parents about this. If there could be a Combined Herd, there could be a Combined Pack. His parents couldn't say much other than that it had always been that way. Needless to say, it wasn't good enough for him.

He'd gone through the Time of Great Growing just like any other dinosaur. However, unlike many he often used to associate with, this came with things they never had to go through. He'd had to go from insects to fish and eventually to mammals. He'd been hunting birds lately too, for his unusual diet often left him feeling hungry. His claws had sharpened and become more dangerous, though, unlike nearly every other Sharptooth his age, he'd never used them on a Flattooth and never planned to. His teeth had all fallen out and he'd gotten 13-inch long ones. Though ideal for ripping the flesh of other dinosaurs, he'd never used them for such, at least, not in many cold times, and never planned to do so again.

From being short and called "Little Biter", he was now about 16 feet tall. He'd finally come into his prime and had reached his 20th Star Day, which meant he was of age. But who was this Sharptooth who liked Leaf Eaters as friends and seemed to ignore nature itself? His name was Chomper, Chomper the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the friend of a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Spiketail, and a Fast Runner. Though he'd had other friends, though none Sharpteeth, these were his main six, though he'd never seen them in many cold times indeed He'd gone back home after leaving the Great Valley, where he'd lived with his mother and father. Today though would change that.

Chomper had left home, having come of age. He wasn't very popular in the Sharptooth world. Ok, that was the understatement of the epoch. He was the laughingstock of the Sharptooth world. Any Sharpteeth that he had met had laughed at his refusal to hunt Flatteeth or eat them. He had eaten bugs for years. However, as he grew into his teens, he started to eat fish and mammals and even non-saurian birds. He still ate bugs with those, of course. He wasn't starving but he could be eating better, but he knew what that would entail and he wasn't willing to go through with it. After all, Littlefoot had risked his life to save him and he wasn't going to betray that by eating Flatteeth.

His mother and father had given him a tearful hug and kiss goodbye and had wished him the best of luck. His father had said that he hoped that he found a mate. Chomper had had trouble suppressing a laugh. If he could go without eating Flatteeth again, for he had, though Littlefoot could never have known and he never was going to tell him that he had in fact eaten Flatteeth meat between the time he first left the Great Valley and the time Littlefoot and his friends had met him the second time, that would be enough of a miracle without the chance of getting romance when he was viewed as a, for lack of a better word, weirdo.

His parents too had taken a lot of flak from other Sharpteeth. Chomper knew that they couldn't be with larger groups of Sharpteeth as others saw him as an oddball. He felt that maybe now, with him gone, his parents could live better without him. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

He always had been haunted by what he had almost done that fateful morning. He had been reluctant to actually hunt Flatteeth for a very long time. However, after giving into despair of never seeing his friends again and knowing what he was almost certainly likely to become when he got older, he at last relented to his parents. He had been trained to hunt Flatteeth but luckily had never encountered any that his parents hadn't gotten first. However, that morning was different. He could smell the Longneck, the Spiketail, the Threehorn, the Swimmer, and the Flyer. He had come upon them. They were asleep. He had stood there, deciding how best to attack the group of them without bringing damage to himself.

The Longneck had woken up, gotten up the others, and the Threehorn had gotten up last. They had seen his shadow and took off. He had followed. They could sure run, but he was a Sharptooth and that meant he could chase after them. Try as they might, he was right behind them. Eventually, they ran into a corner. They were trapped against a cliff wall.

Rather than turn and beg for mercy or try and make a brave last stand, they had just cowered, hunkering down, shaking in terror, with their eyes shut, awaiting their ends. It would only have been too easy to have had five Flatteeth for breakfast that morning.

However, as he had glared at them, happily, hoping to bring down the Longneck first, he suddenly recognized the markings of his friend from the Great Valley. Littlefoot had taken him in when he doubted any of the others would have, as he recalled that they had all ran from him and only Littlefoot had come back. The Longneck and his friends had taught him the Leaf Eater language. He had practiced it and studied Leaf Eaters from a distance, or, in what time they had left, when his parents had caught them and they had begged not to be eaten. His was a fast learner and had picked up a ton of things from the Leaf Eaters in the Great Valley, supplementing what he had learned since then by spying on them.

He had always wondered why the Leaf Eaters ran from him. What was it about him, he had thought, that they so disliked? He even tried to ask them, but they always ran before he had gotten close. It had made him weep and weep.

One day, he got up the courage to ask his mom and dad why the Leaf Eaters hated him so. They had found this question odd but answered anyway. They said that he and they were Sharpteeth and that they ate Flatteeth and that the Flatteeth knew it, or could guess it. His parents had assumed Flatteeth to be rather stupid animals. He had told his parents that he knew that they were smart. His parents had always doubted him.

One day, they gave him Flatteeth meat. He knew what it was and long refused to eat it. He instead ate dragonflies and other bugs. However, after not being able to get enough bugs, he had one day actually taken a bite and found that he had liked it. After all, the Flatteeth were already dead, he reasoned, it wasn't hurting them anyway. He did, know, however, at that moment, that he may someday be an enemy of the Flatteeth.

He had been taught to hunt by his parents, and they had practiced on mammals, which, not being Flatteeth, he had consented to. He had finally killed one sometime before he met his friends again.

His friends, no, he hadn't killed them. It wouldn't be right. After finding that, as his friends had feared and he had been too naïve to see, his parents would indeed eat his friends, he had hid them. Later, he had protected them from a Giganotosaurus.

Later, he recalled that, after being able to get off that island when the tide had come in low one day, he and his parents had gone to the mainland again. Things had gone well for a few cold times until Red Claw, the evil Sharptooth, had gone after him. He had challenged him and his assertion that he could just boss around the other dinosaurs of the Mysterious Beyond. Red Claw had gone after him, sending his Fast Biters after him. Screech and Thud were Red Claw's two head lieutenants.

Chomper had met Ruby the Fast Runner and her family sometime before meeting Red Claw. It was lucky Chomper found them first, as his parents tended to still have the annoying habit of viewing friends of his as dessert. Ruby was a Bothtooth and hence ate meat like himself, so she wasn't as put off about him as the Flatteeth he had encountered. After seeing that he wasn't attacking her, she had come close and even showed him to her parents. After they had initially freaked out, they too realized that he was friendly.

He had gotten his parents to swear on their honor not to eat any new friends of his. They did, so he brought Ruby and her family over. Ruby's parents had fainted, but, after finding that they weren't dead, realized that they could trust the two Sharpteeth not to eat them.

Eventually, his parents had consented to having him go with Ruby in the dead of night, telling her to look after him. Red Claw had fallen for the trick and had watched his parents for a while before figuring out that he had been had.

Red Claw had eventually tracked them down and he and Ruby had to leave her family and go to the Great Valley. Littlefoot had already mentioned him in the past so he had not too much trouble getting in, though some residents like Topps and Mama Iguanodon had mistrusted him.

After he and Littlefoot had tripped Red Claw, who fell off a cliff and surely must have died, Screech and Thud had fled. Chomper and Ruby had gone back home.

It had been many cold times since then. As he passed near where he had met Ruby, he saw an Oviraptor who looked vaguely familiar. She turned and ran. "Sharptooth!" she yelled. Her voice, though a bit older-sounding than when he'd last heard it, sounded an awful lot like Ruby's. He moved toward her, excited that it might be his old friend. He couldn't wait to talk to her again, for he felt lonely. He underestimated what it appeared, from Ruby's point of view, what he was planning to do to her.

Ruby was terrified. She had met Chomper here many cold times earlier. However, on this spot, a full grown Sharptooth was looking at her. She noticed his red eyes, which seemed to stare at her. She saw his huge 13-inch long teeth and razor sharp claws. She knew what Sharpteeth did to those they caught: they became their meals.

She did not want to be eaten. She had escaped Sharpteeth before and so she would do again. The green Sharptooth moved faster, chasing her.

She ran, but the Sharptooth followed. She soon found that she had wandered into a dead end. She turned around to face him, terrified. He moved forward. She was trapped. She knew that this may well be her last moment on earth. She let out a scream!

Her life flashed before her eyes. Her time with her parents and siblings, who now well into the Time of Great Growing themselves. Her friend Chomper the Sharptooth. He could talk. However, Chomper had been purple and cute. This one looked a lot creepier, though, she admitted, this one still had an innocent look about him. Still, one wrong move and she would be inside a stomach.

She figured that he was waiting, perhaps this was his idea of tormenting her before he finished her. She took the opportunity to think of her Flattooth friends next: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. If this was truly to be her end, they would NEVER see her again, at least not in this life! And they wouldn't know what had become of her either. She began to weep. It wasn't that she feared what came after death, for she had been such a kind Fast Runner that she had no fear of that. It was what she would have had in her future that made her so sad.

She wanted to have a family. She imagined a loving mate and adorable Fast Runner children running around her and her lover. One of them pulled on her and said "I love you Mommy!" Her mate picked up the girl and handed her to Ruby. "She's adorable, just like you dear." he said. "I love you Ruby! I'm so glad I've found you. You are dear to my heart." said her imaginary mate. The two kissed. She imagined her children older and eventually them leaving with mates of their own, while she and her mate stood joyfully watching their union ceremonies. Her thoughts came back to the present and she sobbed uncontrollably. That was what she hoped for her future: a loving family. However, it looked like instead she'd end her days as a Sharptooth's lunch. It wasn't fair! Tears poured from her eyes. She wailed.

She had to make a try. She couldn't go without a struggle. She knew it was pointless to try and fight the Sharptooth. She decided to reason with him and try and beg for her life. She fell to her knees and began pleading. She looked Chomper right in the eye.

"Sharptooth, please! I know this might be asking much, but I want to live! Want to live I do! Please! I can get you shells and other things. Don't eat poor Ruby. I want to live and have a family! I'm **begging **you! Please spare my life! Please!" she begged in Sharptooth. She knew the Sharptooth language, having been around Sharpteeth and, being a Bothtooth, had had little trouble picking it up.

Chomper knew Sharptooth. It **was **Ruby. He came forward eagerly. She, however, still didn't recognize him.

She noticed that he wasn't backing off. She figured that meant that her life was about to end. She wondered how dying would feel. Would it hurt a lot or would it go quickly? Would the Sharptooth be at least decent enough to get it over with quickly or would he drag it out so that she suffered? The Sharptooth stared at her. His lips curled into a smile.

What does that mean? Is he going to spare me or am I about to learn firsthand what happens to creatures Sharpteeth catch? she thought. She glared at the Sharptooth with strong hatred, furious at what he was going to take from her. It wasn't just her life, it was the future of many Fast Runners! She put her hands over her head and sobbed.

She shut her eyes. She thought the Sharptooth looked underfed. Well, he **had **been underfed, she thought miserably. In a few moments, he'd have something in his stomach: her! "Please get it over with." she said in Sharptooth, resigned.

She wasn't going to watch teeth and/or claws coming down at her. Images of her six great friends, as she had last known them, as well as her family, flashed through her mind. If this was the end, they were going to be the last thing she thought of. They would never know what had become of her. On the other hand, perhaps this was best, as the truth would greatly sadden them.

Chomper stared at Ruby. She seemed to be expecting death. He sighed. Being a Sharptooth meant that every non-Sharptooth you met expected you to kill them he figured. The strong look of hatred she had given him shocked him. The agony in Ruby made him so sad and was at the heart of why he never hunted Flatteeth. It would hurt his conscience too much to have to do that to someone, even for food. Tears dripped from his own eyes at Ruby's desire to have a family and her fear that he was going to take that away from her.

He gently patted her on the back with one of his clawed hands. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "This is it! I'm done for!" she cried.

"Ruby, you know me. We went to the Great Valley together to hide from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. It's Chomper, your friend." he said. Her eyes flew open and she turned and stared at him. "Chomper?" she said in shock. He nodded.

She ran up to him and hugged his leg. She admitted, he had had a growth spurt or two since they'd last met and his head was out of her reach. As he didn't attack her, she knew that he was still the same Chomper as always. "Hello my old friend, my old friend hello." she said. "I'm so glad to see you again Ruby." said Chomper.

"I'm so glad to see you too buddy. I thought you were going to eat me and that I'd never get to have a loving mate and adorable children." she said. "Nah, I've found that Fast Runners taste awful. You're fine Ruby." he said. She knew he was joking and they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously Ruby, I want you to find your heart's desire and would **never **take that by snacking on you. You, unlike me, at least have a chance of getting a mate at the Time of Choosing." he said.

They both had come of age. He just now at 20 and she at 22. She was still single though. He knew that he wasn't likely to find romance as a Flattooth friend. "Ruby, the Time of Choosing came for you three cold times ago. Why didn't you find the right one yet?" he asked her.

"Chomper, I often feel under-appreciated. I feel unimportant as nobody listens to what I have to say as they feel that what I have to say is unimportant." she said. "I don't believe that." said Chomper. "Thank you Chomper. However, sometimes I wish I could be in charge to be important as being in charge makes one important." said Ruby. "You already are important." said Chomper.

"Guys don't just appreciate me. Perhaps it is my carefree personality." said Ruby. "Their loss." said Chomper. "If anyone gives you trouble, I can always eat them." he said. They again burst out laughing.

"So, I've told you about me. Told you about me I have. What about you?" said Ruby. Chomper told her about his life. "Glad you haven't hunted Flatteeth. I'd have feared, but, then again, I know you. Still, you're welcome to eat shells with me too. It can help your diet" she said. "Thank you Ruby." he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend? If you have a girlfriend, I'd like to meet her, if she's safe. If she's not safe, I'm not sure I'd like to meet her as she wouldn't be safe and might eat me." said Ruby. Chomper laughed hard. "Ruby, I'm an oddball Sharptooth! No girl is going to want a guy who won't hunt Flatteeth." he said. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch Chomper. Being so sure about that is something you shouldn't do as the right one may come along soon." said Ruby. Chomper desperately hoped that she was right. "I hope you're right. I've got no Sharptooth friends." he said. "You're so lovable! So lovable you are that you must pull at someone's heart strings. Pull at someone's heart strings you shall, someday." said Ruby.

"So, how are things going on around here?" he asked here. "Chomper, there are many things going on around here. Bad things." said Ruby.

"I'd hoped that I was the worst 'bad' thing to happen around here lately." he said. She smiled weakly. "No such luck buddy. For one, Red Claw has come back." said Ruby. "Red Claw is dead!' said Chomper. He'd seen Red Claw fall.

"He's back, I'm afraid, and so are Screech and Thud. And, even worse, he's gotten more Fast Biters. He's been worse than ever around here. " said Ruby. "Well, I'm older now. Maybe I can take him." said Chomper, flexing his muscles. Ruby laughed. "Chomper, Red Claw has been around longer than you. He probably won't be that easy to beat. You got lucky last time." said Ruby.

"And Chomper, Red Claw isn't the worst of the news." said Ruby. "There have been many fatal attacks around here. None of my own kind have been hit at all. But others haven't been so lucky. Many Spiketails have died. The Leader of Tippy's herd was killed." said Ruby. "Was it Red Claw?" Chomper asked.

"We're not sure, but it doesn't appear so. The Spiketail Leader didn't appear to see it coming. He appeared comfortable with whoever he was with. He certainly wouldn't have been comfortable with Red Claw." said Ruby. "Swimmers, Threehorns, Club Tails, even Sharpteeth have been found dead. Egg Stealers too. However, there seems to be one kind that seems to be really getting it." said Ruby.

"What?" said Chomper. "Longnecks. Who is behind this seems to have it in for Longnecks or be looking for someone who is a Longneck." said Ruby.

Chomper immediately thought of Littlefoot. Luckily he was safe in the Great Valley. But what about Rhett, Shorty, Ali, and Bron? Were they in danger or were they….were they…..?

"The being is known just as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. Attacks are happening pretty much everywhere. Your area must be one of the few ones not to have hits. Sharpteeth aren't hit as much. As for the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, nobody has seen the creature." said Ruby. "Any safe places out there?" Chomper asked. "Yes, the Great Valley has had no hits yet. The Great Wall appears to be working. I doubt they even know much of it is going on." said Ruby.

"How are things in the Great Valley?" Chomper asked. Ruby shook her head. "Haven't been back there yet. I could have but never got around to it." said Ruby. Chomper sighed. How he missed his friends!

"Herd separation seems to be on the rise lately. It's such a pity. We need to cooperate to fight this fiend, not stick to our own kinds so we can die alone which is what we'll do if we stick to our own kinds." said Ruby.

The two walked on. He was glad to hear that Rhett, Shorty, Ali, and Bron weren't among the dead. They walked into the middle of a desert. That's when they saw him. Red Claw!

The evil Sharptooth came toward them. "Hey, you, hand over the Fast Runner, she's mine!" said Red Claw in Sharptooth to Chomper. "No!" said Chomper. "Screech, Thud, Regulus, go teach our friends some manners!" said Red Claw to his two Utahraptor minions and a new Velociraptor minion in Sharptooth. They advanced toward Chomper and Ruby. "Run!" Chomper told her. She didn't need telling twice.

The two ran. Eventually, they were cornered. More and more Fast Biters were closing in on them. Red Claw approached, grinning.

"Before I rip you into bits, might I have the pleasure of your name?" Red Claw asked in Sharptooth. "You know me stink breath! My name is Chomper!" said Chomper in Sharptooth back. Red Claw grinned maliciously.

"Well, well. I've been waiting to meet you. I got my memory back. You and your Longneck friend will catch it! Get me the Fast Runner. I want our friend here to watch her die first before we end his miserable life!" said Red Claw in Sharptooth. "Sure thing Master." said Screech in Sharptooth.

Chomper would not let them take Ruby while he still drew breath. He bared his teeth, bracing for what surely would be some fights to the death.

"Hey you, leave him alone!" cried a voice in Sharptooth. They all turned. A blueish green female Sharptooth with hazel eyes was glaring at Red Claw and his minions. "Going to kill him over food. How barbaric!" she said in Sharptooth, shaking her head. "This doesn't concern you." said Red Claw in Sharptooth to her.

She came up to Screech, Thud, and Regulus and whapped them with her tail, sending them flying. "You!" said Red Claw angrily in Sharptooth. "I guess it concerns me now." she said back in Sharptooth. Chomper laughed.

Red Claw advanced toward her. However, Chomper used the opportunity to go on the offensive. SLASH! He used the hooked talons that were attached to his back leg to slash at Red Claw. The red Sharptooth howled in pain. "Run!" yelled Chomper in Sharptooth.

His new friend and Ruby certainly didn't need telling twice. They ran for it and were able to give Red Claw the slip. "I'll get you, and your girlfriend too!" yelled Red Claw in Sharptooth, unable to find them.

"Girlfriend?" said Ruby in shock. "Nice job. What's his problem?" said Chomper's new friend in Sharptooth. "That was Red Claw. He doesn't like me." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

"The Red Claw? The most feared of our kind, Red Claw?" she asked in Sharptooth. "Yep." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Oh my! Daddy says that I'm certain to get myself in trouble one of these days!" she said in Sharptooth. "That was awfully brave of you to help Ruby and I." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Ruby?" she asked in Sharptooth.

"She is my Fast Runner friend. We've been through a lot together and so I don't eat her." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Pleased to meet you. " said Ruby in Sharptooth.

"I'm Andromeda." said the female Tyrannosaurus in Sharptooth. Chomper's red eyes locked with Andromeda's hazel eyes. A funny feeling came over him. He'd never felt this way before. Something about her made him want to smile. He was glad that Ruby couldn't see eye level with him anymore.

"My name is Chomper." said Chomper in Sharptooth, feeling as though he'd eaten a bunch of wriggling mice, even though he knew he'd eaten only fish and a bird for that day. "Chomper, cute name." said Andromeda in Sharptooth. "Yeah, my Leaf Eater friends gave it to me." said Chomper in Sharpto**o**th.

Andromeda snickered. "Good one Chomper." she said in Sharptooth. "He's serious you know." said Ruby in Sharptooth. "Oh very funny joke you two." said Andromeda in Sharptooth. "It's no joke. Though I do have a great one about the Fast Biter, the Longneck, the Fast Runner, and the Egg Stealer." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Oh for the love of…." said Andromeda in Sharptooth, putting a claw to her head in exasperation. "Well Chomper, that went well." said Ruby.

"Yes, Andromeda, I am serious. I can speak Leaf Eater too." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "I think you are pretty Andromeda. It's best that you cannot understand me as I don't see how we could….oh who am I kidding?" said Chomper.

"I cannot understand what you said. You know Leaf Eater. Bet it makes it easy to hunt." said Andromeda. "It might, if I'd ever hunted a Leaf Eater." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "You haven't?" said Andromeda in Sharptooth. "Never have, never will." Chomper lied in Sharptooth. He didn't want to say in front of Ruby that he had once hunted his very good friends before recognizing them.

Chomper turned to go. "Where are you going Chomper?" said Andromeda in Sharptooth. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a freak. I'm friendly with Leaf Eaters. I'd like to thank you for helping me with Red Claw. No Sharptooth, well, except Mommy and Daddy, would ever do that for me." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

Andromeda felt sorry for her new friend. He is so sweet. He's so unlike the other guys I've met. They just want me so that they can be the pack leader. He was friends with the Fast Runner, and was going to fight Red Claw to protect her. To even think of taking on Red Claw and knowing it was Red Claw, he's got guts. Maybe he can get over this Leaf Eater thing. Andromeda thought.

"Chomper, I like you. I'd like you, and, er, Ruby, to come with me to meet my parents. I'm sure they'll like you, er, once they get to know you. You're braver than any other guy I've ever met." said Andromeda in Sharptooth. Chomper's green face turned bright red.

"You like me?" said Chomper in Sharptooth in shock. "Yes. I don't see an odd diet as a reason to turn down a fellow." Andromeda replied in Sharptooth. "Nice to have a friend." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Glad to be one to someone like you Chomper." she said in Sharptooth.

Chomper had a feeling that Andromeda might be more than friends with him someday. He smiled at her, showing his gratitude to her. She smiled back. He grinned. The move wasn't lost on Ruby, who stared up at the two. "Well Chomper, I think you have a girlfriend. A girlfriend you have Chomper." said Ruby, smiling at him. Chomper said nothing. He was definitely entering a new phase in his life.

Chomper and Andromeda came to the Valley of Sharpteeth with Ruby. The T-Rexes glared at Ruby, and Chomper and Andromeda, guessing what they might have had in mind, quickly shook their heads at them. They backed off, frowning.

"What is this place?" Chomper asked his new friend. "The Valley of Sharpteeth. " said Andromeda. "I've never lived in a Sharptooth herd." said Chomper. "Herd? We live in packs." said Andromeda "So, who is in charge of the her…..I mean pack here?" Chomper asked. "My father." said Andromeda. "Your father?" said Chomper.

Chomper felt uneasy. It was only a matter of time before her father found out he was a weirdo. That he was nice to Flat Teeth. He'd been mocked by other Sharpteeth before for that. He'd had to keep his frustration in check too, because, outside the Great Valley, no Flatttoth would come near him because of what he was. They never bothered to take the time to get to know him. He was fed enough, that was true, but he could easily supplement his diet with Flatteeth meat. Didn't the Flatteeth realize that he knew many of their strengths and weaknesses from his time in the Great Valley and that he was very bright? If he chose to hunt them, they would surely fall before him.

He thought about the Great Valley. It had been many cold times since he'd last been there. Would they still remember him or would they have forgotten about him? No full-grown Sharptooth had ever been allowed there before and he was in doubt that he'd ever be allowed to see Littlefoot again.

Andromeda took him and Ruby inside of the valley. Chomper noticed that this valley only seemed to have one entrance and it had narrow edges on either side of the main canyon entrance where one could hide without the enterer knowing they were there. There were other T-Rexes like himself here.

No, not like me. Nobody is like me. I'm one of a kind. Chomper thought.

Ruby felt nervous. She was glad Chomper and Andromeda were with her. She was certain that if she had come here without them, she would have undoubtably ended up inside the stomach of a Sharptooth.

She was glad for Chomper. She could tell, though she knew he thought she couldn't, that he was developing a crush already on Andromeda. Andromeda had saved their lives and so Ruby felt that she could, probably, trust her. She knew it hae taken her a while to trust Chomper when they had first met.

Ruby hoped that Andromeda wouldn't get hung up on Chomper's fondness for Flat Teeth. You have a keeper there Andromeda. He may have pointy and freaky long teeth, not that you'd care, but he has a great heart. He'd give his all for you if you let him. So loyal, so brave. You'd never be able to find a friend as brave as Chomper. Well, there is Littlefoot, but I don't think he's your type Andromeda. Ruby thought.

Chomper gives so much up to keep things right with his Leaf Eater friends. He could easily clobber many residents in the Great Valley and eat until he got fat. However, even now, after all of these cold times, he's still loyal. He'd be that loyal to you, if you let him into your life. If you break his heart, I swear I'll make you pay! You might eat me bit by bit afterward for it, but I swear I'll make you pay! Ruby thought.

Andromeda wasn't sure what to think of her new friend. He has a sense of humor, that was for sure. She liked that in a guy. He had courage, as he had tried to take on Red Claw and had known it was him too. Had she known that was Red Claw, she might have been too afraid to come to their rescue. Yet, his Leaf Eater friendship thing he claimed seemed so unnatural. How did he stay alive if he wasn't hunting them?

"Chomper, if you are a Leaf Eater friend, then how are you staying around? I trust you can only eat meat." Andromeda asked him. Chomper nodded. "I hunt Tickle Fuzzies and fish and birds. I also eat Stinging Buzzers. I could have more, but that would involve hunting…Flat Teeth." said Chomper.

"When is the last time that you met your Flat Teeth friends?" Andromeda asked him. "It was over 10 cold times ago." said Chomper. "Well, they might not care for you anymore. Perhaps it's time to move on with your life." Andromeda said.

Chomper said nothing. It wasn't like the thought hadn't occurred to him. However, he had always viewed Leaf Eaters as being on an equal footing with Sharpteeth, and hence was very reluctant to take one of their lives. If he were truly hungry and would die without food, well, then, maybe. But, in that situation, it wouldn't be him.

"I got two Fast Biters once. I saw them after a young Swimmer. I stepped in the way of their chase. They got mad at me and told me to go get my own meal. I told them to back off. They went for me. I kicked a rock at them to protect myself. The rock loosened a bunch of other rocks and they killed the Fast Biters. I was kind of hungry so I ate the Fast Biters. The Swimmer just stared at me, shaking. I admit I should have said something to her sooner, but, well, I was hungry. Those Fast Biters were great. Anyway, I then went to tell the Swimmer that she would be all right and not to fear, but found that she had taken off." said Chomper.

[To Be Continued]


	6. Chomper Returns to the Great Valley

**CHAPTER 12: CHOMPER RETURNS TO THE GREAT VALLEY**

* * *

><p>"I had a sleep story that a Sharptooth got me." said Hyp's son. "Have you ever seen an actual Sharptooth?" said Nigel. "No. Dad has though. He said they are scary." said Hyp's son. "Sharpteeth are just a myth." said Atto. "Yes, they are made up by the grownups to scare us." said Nigel. "No, they are most certainly real!" said Littlefoot.<p>

"Well Littlefoot, you'd probably know more than all of us. You and your friends go out into the Mysterious Beyond a lot." said Atto. "I used to live in the Mysterious Beyond." said Littlefoot. "You lived there?!" said Atto. "Yes, before I came to the Great Valley. Dad was gone off and Mother, she was killed by a Sharptooth. I went to the Great Valley and came across Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike along the way. We helped each other get here. That's how we became friends." said Littlefoot. "Interesting story. But I've never seen a Sharptooth. How do I know you're not just pulling you leg?" said Nigel. "I have something to prove it to you. But you must keep quiet. If you talk, I'd be in a bind." said Littlefoot. "What's in it for us?" Nigel asked.

Littlefoot thought of telling them that they'd be dinner if they talked, as he thought that might shut them up. However, he didn't want to joke about such a thing. He'd nearly had it happen to him many times before. Particularly the worst day of his life: his fifth Star Day.

"I will give you some Tree Sweets that you have trouble getting." said Littlefoot to them. He made good on that promise and they were satisfied. "Now, I need you to distract some people. If this goes wrong, oh, it would be so bad!" said Littlefoot. They distracted some Leaf Eaters, talking to them. Littlefoot went to Chomper.

"All right friend, let's go in." he whispered. "Why are we sneaking in?" whispered Chomper. "Well, they might have let you in as a kid but no adult Sharptooth has ever been allowed here." said Littlefoot. The two crept passed Bron's herd, which luckily were being distracted by Atto, and didn't notice.

"Your father is here." said Chomper. "Yes, for my 25th Star Day. I come of age. I don't know why he bothers. He knows I don't celebrate it." said Littlefoot. "Why not?" said Chomper. Littlefoot didn't reply. "I was wondering, where is your mother? Why isn't she here for the celebration? You only come of age once." said Chomper. Littlefoot quaked. Chomper realized that he'd hit a touchy subject.

"She's still around, isn't she?" Chomper asked. Littlefoot shook his head, a tear in his eye. "She was stolen from me! On my 5th Star Day!" said Littlefoot. "What happened?" asked Chomper.

"She was killed by a….by a…." said Littlefoot. He didn't want to say it in front of Chomper, for he fully realized the irony of it all. "A what?" said Chomper. "A Sharptooth. He was the very kind as you." said Littlefoot.

Chomper was shocked. At last, he knew why Littlefoot lived with his grandparents. He at least knew why Bron thought all Sharpteeth, minus himself, cowards and hated them so. He felt most ashamed to be a Sharptooth at that moment and hung his head in shame. Littlefoot saw this and said "You and Sharptooth are as different as night and day! You have nothing to be ashamed of."

If Littlefoot only knew how hard it was not to turn on Leaf Eaters. They have treated me awful when I have saved them and being hungry all the time hurts one. Mommy and Daddy have always warned me that one day… thought Chomper.

"You took me in even though you lost your mother." said Chomper, still in shock at Littlefoot's sad revelation about his past. "Yes, I'd lost her only weeks before. She meant a lot to me. She was my best friend." said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, if you were to not want to see me anymore, I'd understand. After all, what would your mother think if she saw us together? I cannot partake in anything that would insult the mother of such a great dinosaur as you Littlefoot!" said Chomper.

"Mother told me that there could be nice Sharpteeth. She told me it was possible. That nobody had dared to look." said Littlefoot. Well, there is a pretty good reason they didn't. thought Chomper grimly.

"And yet you dared?" asked Chomper. "I did what I thought was right. I followed my heart, which is the very last thing Mother told me to do before she….before she died." said Littlefoot, a tear in his eyes. At that moment, Ali and the others came. "Littlefoot, we need to figure out what to do with our fanged friend here. If they see him, they might freak out." said Ali. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." said Littlefoot.

"What is it?" said Ali. "I'll go to Grandma and Grandpa." said Littlefoot. "I hope this plan goes better than your little adventure in the Mysterious Beyond went." said Ali grimly. "Oh come on!" whined Littlefoot.

Atto and Nigel had finished talking to the Longnecks. They returned and came across Littlefoot and his friends. They stared at Chomper, for they had never seen a Sharptooth before. "I've never seen a creature like that before." said Atto. "My neither." said Nigel. "What kind of Leaf Eater is that?" said Atto.

"It's not a Leaf Eater." said Littlefoot. "What is it then?" said Nigel. "Something you don't believe exists." said Littlefoot. "A way to get Mr. Threehorn to behave?" said Atto. Littlefoot laughed hard. Cera frowned at Atto and Littlefoot. "No, Atto, a Sharptooth." said Littlefoot.

"Hello there." said Chomper. They could see his long pointed teeth when he spoke. Their eyes also moved to his clawed hands and feet and the razor sharp edges attached to the back of his feet. They turned and stared at his red eyes. Their mouths fell open.

"Look, Littlefoot, I know we've been a pain to you at times, but please, tell your friend here not to eat us. We'll be really good!" pleaded Nigel. "Chomper here doesn't eat Leaf Eaters like us." said Ali. "Chomper? It has a name?" said Atto in shock.

"Yes, Littlefoot named me that." said Chomper. "I don't taste good! Eat Atto here! He's more your type!" said Nigel in a panic. "No, eat Nigel. He's more filling!" said Atto, his eyes open in terror. "I'm not eating either of you." said Chomper.

"But Sharpteeth are supposed to rip us apart and pick their teeth with our bones." said Atto. "Ew! Imagine picking my teeth with something as yucky as your bones." said Chomper. Littlefoot's friends laughed. Atto and Nigel looked terrified. "Chomper is a nice Sharptooth. He's just messing with you guys." said Littlefoot. "Where did you find him?" asked Nigel.

Littlefoot explained. "Wow, that's amazing!" said the two when he was done. "Yes, he's one of my best friends. I trust him completely!" said Littlefoot. "So, he got allowed in before?" asked Atto. "Yes." said Littlefoot. "Were they mad?" asked Atto.

Just then, Bron came by. He saw Chomper and he saw Littlefoot. Images flashed through his mind. Arianna and Sharptooth. He couldn't let that happen again. "Noooo!" yelled Bron, charging forward. The noise of Bron's yell had attracted more Leaf Eaters. Littlefoot rammed his father and knocked him away from Chomper. "Littlefoot, what are you doing?" he said angrily. "Don't hurt Chomper!" said Littlefoot. "Chomper?" said Bron in shock.

Sometime later, the adults met to discuss what to do. Gallim, the newcomer, spoke and said "I have never heard of a such a thing as a friendly Sharptooth. I suggest you turn him out." Several dinosaurs nodded their approval. Littlefoot was angry at this. Gallim might not know Chomper, but some of them had. How dare they suggest turning him out?! "We had Chomper here once as a child. He never hurt anyone." said Grandpa Longneck. "Well, have you ever heard of a grown one that didn't want you for a meal?" said Gallim. Grandpa Longneck said nothing. This was indeed a first. The grownups talked for a while.

Finally, Littlefoot decided to make sure that Chomper could stay. "I will vouch for him. If anything happens, you can blame me." said Littlefoot. "I'll hold you to that!" said Topps. The adults had agreed to let Chomper stay.

"I warn you, Littlefoot, for your safety, please reconsider. I'd hate to see anything happen to you!" said Gallim. "I'm glad that you're concerned Gallim, but I trust Chomper completely." said Littlefoot. "I'm glad that you've befriended a Sharptooth and think it's very brave of you. However, keep an eye on him. Their nature always will come out….sooner or later!" said Gallim.

Chomper said nothing. He hoped that Gallim was wrong. His worst fear was that Gallim would be right.

Chomper felt hungry at the moment. Yet, Leaf Eaters were not an option. So he went to a stream and began grabbing fish. "What are you doing?" Perrin asked him. "What's it look like?" said Chomper. He put the fish into his mouth and ate them.

"That could be me!" said Atto in fright. "No fear. Chomper would never harm you at all." said Littlefoot. Chomper eventually finished his meal. He turned to Littlefoot. "Could I talk to you and your friends….." he said, turning to look at Atto and Nigel, "er….without anyone else?" Chomper asked. "You heard him. Go." said Littlefoot. They didn't move.

"You heard him. Now go before Chomper changes his mind about eating you!" said Cera. The kids took off at once. "That wasn't very nice Cera!" Chomper protested. "And it's not true. You couldn't change my mind!' said Chomper. "Well, it worked on the kids." said Cera.

"Guys, I wanted to talk about…er, what Gallim said. I….." said Chomper. "Chomper, Gallim may be a great guy, but he's wrong there. You'd never hurt us." said Littlefoot. Don't say never. Chomper thought miserably. His mom and dad had always warned him that he'd be a hunter some day or other. That he'd have to hunt other dinosaurs. "Guys, my Mom and Dad always keep telling me that someday I'm going to have to hunt my fellow dinosaurs. That I cannot escape it." he said.

"Well, I hope they're wrong." said Littlefoot. The others all nodded their approval.

[To Be Continued]


	7. Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm

Chomper went back outside of the Great Valley. He came to Andromeda. "So, you are friends with Longnecks and appear on good terms with the Great Valley?" she asked. "Yes Andromeda." he said. "That's ok, I won't tell." she said.

He had been practicing Leaf Eater with her. She was catching on fast. Soon, she would be doing quite well at it.

Chomper turned to stare at her, feeling rising affection for her. This was the first Sharptooth, other than his parents, that seemed ok with him being friends with Littlefoot and the others. "You don't care that I don't hunt Leaf Eaters?" he asked. "You can hunt other things." she said.

"Andromeda, there is something that is bothering me lately. I've been getting hungrier lately. These fish and Tickle Fuzzies, they give me enough to live on, but I always feel that I need more. I haven't told Littlefoot and the others this." he said.

Andromeda gave him a knowing look. "You may need to hunt bigger things than you currently are. I know this will hurt you inside, but we both know what that might mean." she said in Sharptooth. A tear fell from his eye as he thought it over.

"If I go that route, I will have to say goodbye to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, and Ruby. For good likely." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "If they are truly your friends, they will still accept you and care about you, even if you never meet again." said Andromeda in Sharptooth. She too had a tear in her eye.

Chomper said nothing. He would keep himself thin. His friends were more important.

"You don't mind me being friends with Longnecks? After all, the Valley of Sharpteeth doesn't like them." he said in Sharptooth. "Chomper, I know that all Longnecks aren't bad now." she said in Sharptooth.

"And what about me?" he asked her. "You? Honestly, I've never felt this way about anyone before." she said. "You make me feel special. Like I mean the world to someone other than Mom and Dad." she continued. "You make me feel like I can be me and that I'm loved still." he said.

"All of the other guys want me because they think I'm cute or that my father is the pack leader and they want the spot!" she said in Sharptooth. "You are gorgeous." he said in Sharptooth. She smiled at him. "However, leading a pack isn't my goal in life. It's to make friends, make the world a better place, and have a loving family." Chomper said. "There are few Sharpteeth like you Chomper." she said in Sharptooth.

"I'm glad that I seem at last to have someone there for me." he said in Sharptooth. "Me too." she said in Sharptooth.

" Someone there for me

Someone who can see

That I am really there

And that does actually care." sang Chomper

"Someone there for me.

Someone who will let me be.

Someone who holds me dear.

And wants me ever near." sang Andromeda.

Chomper put a claw on her shoulder, gazing fondly into her eyes. This was it. True love. He'd found her! He'd found her! It did happen after all! Even for him!

"Someone who is kind and fair.

Someone that will always be there." sang Chomper.

"Someone that I can find.

Who will always let me speak my mind." sang Andromeda.

She was so happy. Someone who would love her for being her. She didn't need a hero who would defeat the Great Valley. She now had a hero who would always care for her and that, she now realized, was enough.

"Someone who can share my fate.

Someone who will be my Soul Mate!" they both sang together.

"I don't need to lead a pack.

Andromeda is what I truly lack."" sang Chomper.

"You are near and dear to my heart.

Chomper I hope that we never part." sang Andromeda.

"Someone there for me.

You and I. We...were...meant to be." they both finished their song.

They acted simultaneously. They both kissed. It was the first kiss of true love.

Littlefoot walked out of the Great Valley and saw the two kissing. He turned bright red. "Er, guys, maybe this is a bad time." he said. "No, it's fine." they both said.

"How are things going with Ali?" Chomper asked him. "Ali?" said Littlefoot, trying to play dumb. Is it that obvious? Littlefoot thought.

"Please do not insult my intelligence Littlefoot. Your grandfather may feel that Sharpteeth aren't very smart, but well, I'm brighter than many. I don't mean to brag, but I just am." said Chomper. Littlefoot smiled.

"Hey Littlefoot, I have something to ask of you." he said. "What?" said Littlefoot.


	8. Chapter 14: The Villain Exposed

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE TERROR OF THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND REVEALED**

* * *

><p><em>"You're the Sith Lord!" - Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith<em>

_"...and be sure your sin will find you out." - Numbers 32:23_

**(Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT: Our mysterious villain, the very one who killed Mama ****Longneck and is going about as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, is about to be exposed. It's going to be a real shocker, not to mention ironic. And even more ironic is who stands to be very close to exposing him too!)**

Chomper and Littlefoot were worried about all of the attacks in the area. Chomper was especially worried as he feared the anti-Sharptooth bias in the Great Valley may cause them to blame **him **if things kept up. But how to catch the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond? He seemed invincible and hard to trace. What was his secret? Chomper wanted to find out. If he could catch the fiend, he'd be adored by Flatteeth at last.

Chomper had been helping things go along between Littlefoot and Ali. He figured he had to help out as his species had ruined Littlefoot's 5th Star Day. If he helped Littlefoot continue his herd, then he could feel that he had done his part to make up for that.

The sun had just gone down. "You don't need to be doing this. I know you'd **never** have done that to me. You truly are friendly." said Littlefoot. "To Flatteeth anyway." said Chomper. "Speaking of that..." said Chomper, his stomach rumbling, "the Great Valley isn't fond of my eating habits." "No, they aren't. But they'll get used to it." said Littlefoot.

"Well, I don't want to offend them. I don't take for granted that I'm the first fully grown Sharptooth to be allowed here in over 100 cold times." said Chomper. Littlefoot felt guilty. "I'm sorry what my kind did to Andromeda's ancestors. That wasn't right." said Littlefoot. "You needn't blame yourself for that." said Chomper.

"So, we continue with the plan then?" said Chomper. "Yes, I'll get them to accept Andromeda. I'll hold them to their little jest that they'll trust you completely when you get other Sharpteeth to be nice. We will bring Andromeda in through the secret entrance." said Littlefoot. "But where is it?" said Littlefoot. "I can show you." said Andromeda.

She took them to a hidden entrance that Littlefoot had never spotted before. The entrance was covered over with moss. "You know this was here the whole time?" said Littlefoot in shock to Andromeda. "Yes, but I've never been in here before." said Andromeda. "You're going to love it in here." said Littlefoot. "By the way, what is your home like?"

"My home? Well, it had many green plants." said Andromeda. "Yes, ones even better than the Great Valley in many cases." said Chomper. Littlefoot smiled. "Bet there's many Sharpteeth there though." said Littlefoot. "Of course there is. They'd like you to come in there so they can have Longneck steak." said Andromeda.

"I can try and speak reason to them." said Chomper. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. That means that I'll be in charge of the pack someday. It's not really the pack that I'm after, but Andromeda. However, if I'm in charge of the pack, then I can end the feud that has gone on for over 100 cold times." whispered Chomper into Littlefoot's ear. Littlefoot was delighted. "Good luck my friend." he said.

"What about you and Ali?" asked Chomper. The two walked into the tunnel. It was wide and tall enough for each of them to walk through one behind the other. "I am going to ask her to marry me too. We will have our union ceremony on my 25th Star Day." said Littlefoot. "You're celebrating that again, aren't you?" said Chomper knowingly. Littlefoot nodded. "Yes, it is time I put the past behind me. Once I have a Soul Mate, I can be a parent myself soon and then I can ensure that what happened to Mother doesn't happen to Ali. That is the best Mother could have hoped for." said Littlefoot. After walking for a while, they came out of another tunnel. This side was blocked by moss too and so would never have been spotted had they not known it was there. This entrance to the tunnel looked like a heart. They were on top of a steep hill. At the bottom of the hill was a deep pool of water. This place was not often visited by Littlefoot, being practically uninhabited in the Great Valley.

Chomper's stomach growled again. It was starting to get dark. The Night Circle was in its full form. "I need to get some food. Best to do it at night." said Chomper. "I'll come back with Andromeda in a bit." said Chomper. He headed into the tunnel. He came back out.

"Hello Chomper." she said. "Hello beautiful." he said. The two kissed again. "I'm going to tell Father and Mother that I've chosen you as my Soul Mate for the Time of Choosing." said Andromeda. She'd gotten Leaf Eater down pretty good by now and was a very fast learner indeed. "Hope they accept." said Chomper. "If they don't, I'm still choosing you." said Andromeda. "But, your Father and Mother..." said Chomper in astonishment. "I love them dearly...but, Chomper, there's never been anyone for me like you. I never want you out of my life." she said.

Chomper felt elated. Very soon he'd have a family of his own at last. Dreams did come true! It didn't matter that he was a friendly Sharptooth. However, he still was a Sharptooth and that meant he couldn't eat green food. His stomach was growling loudly now.

"Andromeda, I need to, er, get something to eat. I'll be back." he said. He set off into the darkness. He didn't want to make too much noise. It would scare away his dinner if he did. He saw something up ahead. It was rather big. He silently crept toward it.

The thing came into the light and he saw that it was Ruby. She saw his shadow. "Sharptooth!" she yelled. "I wish people wouldn't do that." Chomper said in annoyance.

"Oh, it's you Chomper." she said, sighing in relief. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked her. She turned bright red. "Ruby?" he asked.

"Well, I was...I was..." she said nervously. "I was getting shells and Sweet Bubbles." said Ruby. "You can get those in the Great Valley." he said. She was indeed carrying shells and Sweet Bubbles.

"I was talking to Oviro." she said, embarrassed. "You like him, don't you?" said Chomper. "Well...I..." said Ruby. "Yes, he's handsome and he treats me wonderfully. I'd like to get to know him better." said Ruby.

"Ruby, I was wondering, do you have any ideas how the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond is going around undetected?" he asked her. "Not a clue. Maybe he's a Hidden Runner." said Ruby. "Doubt it." said Chomper. "The way everyone treats Sharpteeth, there's no way it's a Sharptooth. Flatteeth would never feel that comfortable around him." said Chomper. "I know." said Ruby. She put Sweet Bubbles into her mouth. It was when she was moving a shell toward her mouth that an idea just struck him.

"Ruby, I just had a brainwave!" he exclaimed. She dropped the shell in surprise. "What is it?" she asked. "It's about the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond." he said. "What about him or them or whoever it is?" said Ruby. "You eat plants yet you eat meat too." said Chomper. "Yes. You honestly don't think I'm the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, do you Chomper?" she giggled. "If I were, I'd be really mean and a lot less nice." she continued.

"Not you. But what if it's a Bothtooth?" said Chomper. "A Bothtooth?" said Ruby. "Yes. You see, he'd eat plants and so the Flatteeth would think he was one of them. But, when they had their backs turned, he'd attack them. Nobody would see it coming!" said Chomper excitedly. "I suppose it could well be. Good theory Chomper!" said Ruby, picking up her dropped shell and eating it. "Maybe he can run fast too and is a sort of Fast Runner too." said Chomper. "Could be." said Ruby.

Chomper felt excited about his breakthrough. However, he still was hungry. "Ruby, I am hungry and I've got to...well, you know." said Chomper. Ruby understood. "See you in a bit friend." she said.

He continued off into the night. His red eyes looking around for dinner. He sniffed the air. He smelled many Tickle Fuzzies. He moved toward them, silently. As he got near the place where they were, he saw that he **wasn't **the only one out hunting in the night.

A dark figure was silently prowling around. It had its mouth open and he could see fangs in the shadow. The shadow looked like a full Sharptooth and it was really eerie. The Tickle Fuzzies didn't even run from the figure though, as they hadn't seen the fangs. Yet, if it was a Sharptooth, why weren't they afraid? Something didn't add up here.

The figure suddenly did a flip and moved, its claws outstretched. The Tickle Fuzzies had practically no time to react. He saw them fall in the darkness. The thing had killed them. It went after others. It moved with such prowess that Chomper was impressed. Whoever this is is a really fine hunter. he thought.

Down the Tickle Fuzzies fell, one after the other. Chomper came forward, for he couldn't let this impressive stranger get all the food. The being came into sight. He gasped. It was Gallim!

Gallim was supposed to be a Flattooth. Why was he hunting out here then? Chomper had seen him eating Sweet Bubbles and Tree Stars. Then it dawned on him. Gallim had been keeping a secret from the Great Valley. He **wasn't **a Flattooth, he was a **Bothtooth**!

Gallim turned and looked at Chomper. Gallim's reddish orange eyes were gleaming more red like. He raised his claws, ready to attack. When he saw him, he lowered them a bit, but they were still raised. "What are you doing here Chomper?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." said Chomper, looking at the dead Tickle Fuzzies. "Nice hunting skills. I figure you didn't want to show them off to the Great Valley." said Chomper. Gallim turned pale.

"They don't need to know about this, ok!" he said. "Why didn't you tell them that you were a Bothtooth?" asked Chomper. "I didn't think it important. Is being a Bothtooth a crime?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Ruby is a Bothtooth. I'm friends with her. It's nothing that you're one. I was just hoping to get meat, but I see you've gotten quite a bit." said Chomper. "Well, I have plenty to share." said Gallim. He gave some to Chomper, who hungrily ate it. "Thank you." said Chomper. Chomper got a few more Tickle Fuzzies nearby and ate those as well. He also found a nearby stream and ate a few fish. His stomach was full enough he figured. He still craved more, but, well, he was used to this. Anyway, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He had been of a mind not to mention Galliim's secret to anyone. After all, he knew what it was like to be mistrusted because you ate meat. On the other hand, he realized that, unlike Ruby, Gallim hadn't told anyone that he was a Bothtooth. And he recalled his recent theory that the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond would be a Bothtooth and run really fast. Gallim was a Bothtooth and could run really fast. Apprehension filled him. Was he now near the most dangerous dinosaur in the whole world?

He moved forward. Perhaps he should kill Gallim on the spot. Yet, he reasoned, the Great Valley would never believe him and might not give him a chance to show that Gallim was a Bothtooth. Also, he didn't know for sure and it would be murder to act without proof.

"Littlefoot is really tolerant you know." said Chomper. "Yes, I've noticed." said Gallim. "Well, he would keep your secret. Why didn't you tell him?" asked Chomper. "He doesn't need to know." said Gallim.

Chomper thought there was something very odd going on here. "There are a lot of funny things going on around here lately. I've got my eye on you." said Chomper. "Go ahead and tell on me. They won't believe you! You're a Sharptooth! They think I'm a Flattooth! You know they'd trust me over you!" said Gallim. Chomper feared he might be right but still wouldn't give it up on Gallim. He glared angrily at Gallim and then left.

Gallim sat in the dark. His eyes still gleamed with red. Chomper might suspect him. He had someone on his trail at last! A Sharptooth he couldn't get to his side!

Littlefoot had already befriended other kinds of Flatteeth, a Sharptooth, and a Bothtooth. Things were way out of hand! Gallim greatly wished he'd gotten the Longneck when he was a kid! He was now causing such trouble to his plans to keep the kinds divided.

Gallim was indeed the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. He'd killed many, including Arianna and the leader of Tippy's herd. However, if Chomper told on him, and the Great Valley believed him, he'd be exposed! They'd be after him! This would ruin all when he was so close to victory! He didn't have too many of his minions in the Great Valley. True, he had the Domeheads, but he needed to seal off the exits and also get in even more Domeheads before he could try and overwhelm the Flatteeth.

He snuck of after Chomper, planning to murder the Sharptooth. He'd killed Sharpteeth before when he thought they were a threat to him. He had very little value on life.

However, he saw that Chomper wasn't alone, but was with Andromeda. He saw Chomper tell Andromeda his theory about Galim. "That is very odd. You should tell someone." said Andromeda. "I will." said Chomper. "After this is over, and especially if my hunch about Gallim pans out, then we can get married. I can control the Valley of Sharpteeth and your father will accept me now that I've brought down the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. That ought to impress him. Even if Gallim isn't our guy, you're father will still have to take me when we go back to the Valley of Sharpteeth together." said Chomper.

The Valley of Sharpteeth? This ought to be interesting! The Old One feared the residents of the place. Gallim thought of fighting the two Sharpteeth at once. However, it was risky. He had another idea.

He watched as the Sharpteeth went out of sight. He headed the other way toward the main entrance to the Great Valley. He ran through it full speed. He hoped to have his own plan set in motion before they could arrive. Time was of the essence. If Chomper was allowed to stay, he, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, would be finished!

Galim moved forward with a sense of determination. The type of determination that preceded a killing!

**(Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT: Someone is going to DIE in the next chapter, just so you know. Gallim is going to make good on his plan. And things are about to get ugly. The Time of Choosing isn't supposed to go like this and neither Littlefoot nor Chomper is going to get quite what he wants for this all important occasion. Chomper will get his true love, but at a TERRIBLE cost. Littlefoot's loyalty to his Sharptooth friend may well cost him what his mother tried with the last of her breath to get him to do and make it all in vain. Pterano has been keeping a big secret from his nephew and it is about to be revealed. You don't want to miss this next chapter!)**


	9. Chapter 15: Night of Choices

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: NIGHT OF CHOICES**

* * *

><p><em>"A Sharptooth can never be one of us! Never!... You know it's true!" - Cera, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure<em>

_"Chomper is different than us. He is." - Ducky, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure_

_"Sharpteeth don't have friends!" - Ozzy, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure_

_"We're like his family. He'd never hurt us." -Littlefoot, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island_

_"He cute now. But someday..." - Petrie, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island_

_"Everybody has a lot of good inside them  
>and everybody has a little bad<br>Everyone is going to make you happy sometimes  
>and everyone is going to make you sad." - Ducky, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire<em>

_"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_I can't control the curse!" - Elsa, Frozen_

_"This is why only fools are heroes - because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice. Let die the woman you love... or " - The Green Goblin, Spiderman movie_

_For the thing which I greatly feared is come upon me, and that which I was afraid of is come unto me. - Job 3:25_

_"In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you." – The Green Goblin, Spiderman movie_

_"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness." – Obi-wan Kenobi, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

_"Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us" - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_

_"Misery, Misery, Misery, that's what you've chosen." - The Green Goblin , Spiderman movie_

_"...you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!" - Padmé, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

_"Liar!" - Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

**(Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter is pretty dark and is a bombshell of sadness, tragedy, and injustice. This somber mood will continue well into the next film.) **

Andromeda came into the Great Valley in the middle of the night. Only Littlefoot, Chomper, and Andromeda knew about the secret entrance. Andromeda had really been growing on Chomper lately. He really loved her, loved her more than anyone. He had gotten her to be nice and he was thinking that, maybe soon, they could get married and have a family. She seemed willing to live a life without hunting Flatteeth and would lay aside a lot to be with him.

Chomper also had two things he was going to say. First of all, he was going to come clean with his Longneck friend. Littlefoot needed to know that there would be no secrets between them anymore, that they were brothers now, despite their differences in species and diets. He was going to come clean about having eaten Leaf Eater meat in the past and even having hunted Littlefoot and his friends. He felt sure that Littlefoot, though it would shock him, would come to forgive him for it.

Also, there was the pressing issue of Gallim. Chomper knew that Gallim was a Bothtooth. Why hadn't Gallim told anyone? There seemed a lot of oddities around this character and his four friends. They had Sharptooth like claws for one thing, though they had claimed that they were special. Also, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, if he were a Bothtooth, would be able to blend in among Leaf Eaters, which would fit with the rumors of the villain. Also, Chomper had realized, after hearing about the casualties from the other creatures and also from Ruby that none of her kind had ever been hit, that no Bothteeth whatsoever had been attacked. It could be that whoever it was was a Bothtooth himself. Also, nobody knew much about Gallim. He could easily be a villain. Gallim could run fast too, for they had seen him run. Surely, it wouldn't be that hard to get away after committing atrocities. Also, Gallim was really athletic and strong.

At the very least, the circumstantial evidence against Gallim was quite convincing, Chomper thought. He wanted to tell the Great Valley leadership right now. However, he knew that they were no doubt likely to mistrust a Sharptooth over, as they believed, a Leaf Eater. However, he knew that Littlefoot would listen and seemed his best hope. If Gallim was innocent, the Great Valley would let him go, after first telling him off for keeping secrets. If he was guilty, on the other hand, Chomper would then have done the Great Valley a huge favor and brought an evil dinosaur to justice.

Gallim had feared as much. He had overheard the Sharpteeth talking with the Flatteeth and the two Bothteeth. He hoped to get Ruby and Oviro onto his side, as they were special like himself. As for the others, he had plans for them too. Very wicked plans.

He knew that the residents of the Valley of Sharpteeth despised Lognnecks and that Chomper was friends with one. He was going to send Red Claw there, both to take over the place and to tell the residents of Chomper's friendship with Longnecks, thus ensuring that, if he didn't renounce his friendship with Littlefoot and Ali, that he would never be welcome back there again. Gallim wasn't content to settle just for that. He also knew that the Old One had a beef with the residents of the Valley of Sharpteeth and that she would act first and think later if she encountered Andromeda.

Littlefoot and Chomper were walking together when they saw it, the Night Circle turned red. "It's the Fire Circle! Oh no, this is bad! Very bad!" said Littlefoot. "What?" said Chomper. "It's the Fire Circle! The Old One says that she's only seen it come around when people have died." said Littlefoot.

"Perhaps she is slowly losing it. She's what, 115?" said Chomper. "I don't know Chomper. She said that the last two times she saw that thing, that there were….there were…..but…that's impossible, this is the Great Valley. We're safe!" said Littlefoot.

"Sharptooth attacks." he finally said. "That's nuts. Red Claw can't get into here." said Chomper. They all laughed. It did seem odd.

"What is your plan Chomper with Andromeda? You need a plan or else things could go very bad. Very bad they could go." said Ruby. Chomper smiled. He had plans for Andromeda all right. Great long term plans. Getting her accepted by the Great Valley residents was only part of his plan.

He was in love. He had thought that there was nobody there for him. However, lately, she had shown strong feelings for him. They would get married, he hoped, and have a family. He could be a husband and a father, against all that stood against him. They would, hopefully, become the first Sharptooth couple to be allowed in the Great Valley in over 100 cold times. It would be a great honor.

However, with honor come responsibility and truthfulness. He knew the truth would be a shocker to Littlefoot. Littlefoot wouldn't think him to have done such a thing, yet, Littlefoot was more forgiving than anyone Chomper ever had met. Littlefoot had befriended him after his own mother had been killed by a Sharptooth. That deeply touched Chomper. So much so that he had put his nature, what he could be doing, what everyone expected him to do, on hold and had locked it away and, he'd hope, lost the key forever.

Still, maybe it wasn't as gone as he'd hoped. At least, by telling the truth, that he'd eaten Flatteeth in his childhood and that he once tried to kill them would get closure at last. However, things would not go as planned.

Gallim came to the Old One. He prodded her awake. "What is it Viktor?" she said sleepily. She awoke. She realized that her long dead lover was not with her. "Oh, it's you Gallim." she said. "I have some bad news for you. A Sharptooth from the Valley of Sharpteeth has come in the middle of the night. And the Fire Circle has come." said Gallim. He pointed at the total lunar eclipse in the sky. He saw the Old One's eyes widen with terror. Gallim, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, knew that this would lead to trouble. Time to break some hearts! Gallim thought in his pure evil heart.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Chomper were alone, talking. Andromeda walked by them. She would rest up ahead for the night. She would stay there until morning. Chomper would stand by her, which he didn't mind one bit. Littlefoot would get the grownups to come before she awoke in the morning. Though they were in an unsettled part of the Great Valley, Leaf Eaters were certainly within smelling distance. The grownups would know that, and realize that she was nice.

Meanwhile, the Old One came to Andromeda. Andromeda jumped up from her resting. "Who's there?" she said, yawning. The Old One saw her teeth as she yawned and mistook it as a sign of aggression. "Ah, another Talking Sharptooth. You're the second one I've met! Don't you dare threaten me! I've killed more Sharpteeth than you can possibly imagine!" said Clarice. "Oh please, don't start with this!" said Andromeda, irked. Just what she needed, a hostile Flattooth.

"Where are you from?" asked Clarice. "The Valley of Sharpteeth." said Andromeda. The Old One's eyes widened. "You are one of those who so devastated my kind during the time we came to the Great Valley! Your kind killed my best friend Viktor! It was true love at first sight between us and you took him from me!" said Clarice, anger in her eyes.

"You are one of those that killed my people. You're still around I see, even after all of those cold times. For now….." said Andromeda, barely able to keep her temper in. She wanted to kill this Longneck. Her death would bring her pack so much honor. However, she couldn't do it. She wouldn't, for Chomper's sake. She backed down.

WHAM! The Old One attacked Andromeda with her tail. "What in the name of…..?" said Andromeda, her nose starting to bleed. "Die Sharptooth!" said Clarice. Andromeda moved aside, her claws raised. If the Leaf Eater wants a fight, she just might get one. Andromeda thought.

Chomper said to Littlefoot "There are two things that I want to tell you. First, this may come as a shock to you, but I haven't been telling you the full truth about something." "That's ok. I haven't always been honest to others either." said Littlefoot. "Well, Littlefoot, I…." said Chomper.

He paused. They both heard it. They ran toward Andromeda and the Old One. Andromeda seemed likely to overwhelm the elderly matriarch. "Andromeda, don't hurt her!" said Chomper.

Andromeda lowered her claws. Clarice used the opportunity to tail whack Andromeda into a rock face. Andromeda moved weakly. The Old One moved over Andromeda, raising her feet to crush her head.

"NO, STOP!" yelled Chomper. They could hear voices in the distance. "Chomper, what are you doing here?" said Clarice. "She's with me. Don't hurt her." said Chomper. "I'm sorry Chomper, but I cannot trust anyone from the Valley of Sharpteeth. I must do what I have to. I will not lose any more people." said Clarice. She moved to kill Andromeda.

Chomper was horrified. Andromeda was going to die. Andromeda, the one who was meant to be his Soul Mate. He couldn't allow it. He had to stop it.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" he said, stepping next to the Old One, his foot blocking the path to Andromeda. "Out of the way. She's from the Valley of Sharpteeth. I've been on the alert for them for a long time. Especially for their Chosen One." said Clarice the Old One. "Andromeda isn't the Chosen One. I am! I hatched in the Great Valley. It's me I think." said Chomper.

"I should have known all along! You were meant to betray us!" said the Old One. "I...I swear I'm not!" said Chomper. The Old One aimed her tail at him this time. He just barely dodged it. "Hey!" said Chomper. "I cannot let you live. If the Chosen One falls, then they'll give up for good. Then nobody will die like my parents and poor Viktor." said the Old One, rage controlling her now.

Andromeda got up, but the Old One aimed a kick at her. She fell back to the ground, hurt. Chomper had a vision of his mother wounded after the Plated Sharptooth had attacked her. His temper rose. "Get away from her!" he snarled. "Sharpteeth will never be in the Great Valley!" said the Old One.

"Stop now!" said Littlefoot. The Old One just ignored him. Andromeda was sore. She turned to Chomper. "I choose Chomper. I hope you will choose me!" she said. Chomper gasped. Andromeda had officially picked him as a mate. If he chose her, the Valley of Sharpteeth would have to accept it. It was tradition after all.

"I choose Andromeda." said Chomper. Andromeda smiled. "So, you'd have as your mate one of our enemies! I should have dealt with you many cold times ago!" said the Old One. Littlefoot ran forward, hoping to stop the Old One and calm things down. The Old One aimed another kick at Andromeda. She fell to the ground. The Old One moved to squash her.

Chomper snarled, his anger rising. He let out a roar. There was the sound of approaching footsteps at this. "Sharpteeth in the Great Valley!" someone said in the distance. Chomper grabbed ahold of the Old One, his eyes gleaming red with anger. "The Valley belonged to us until you took it!" he said. The Old Old resisted him. She knocked him over.

She moved at Andromeda. "This is for Viktor!" she cried. "No, stop, I love her!" said Chomper. He acted on instinct.

Littlefoot, who was nearby, watched what came next. It would bother him for the rest of his life.

He jumped at her to push her away from Andromeda. It didn't go as planned. He accidentally sliced her. He hit her right in the stomach. Blood landed on his claws. She fell over, bleeding.

Littlefoot gasped. His mind turned back to an uneasy memory. Sharptooth jumped through the air. He struck Arianna in the back and tore at her. She was injured. Hurt.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Littlefoot. Chomper, not realizing quite yet what he had done, and now in a rage, said "You leave her alone! She is my Soul Mate! You will not harm her!" His red eyes glared at her. There was no pity or kindness in them, as there often had been, but rage. Anger. Destruction.

He felt something wet on his claws. He turned to stare and almost fainted. Blood! The smell made him feel, almost, happy. He hadn't smelt it in many cold times. Not since he'd met Littlefoot on the Island. It made him….hungry. He licked his lips, staring at the Longneck. "Monster!" the Old One called at him. "I'm done playing games." said Chomper. "You mess with Andromeda and you pay the price!"

His Sharptooth nature, long buried within him, was starting to take over. He wanted to hurt the wounded Longneck. She had tried to kill his lover. She had even tried to kill him before. She would kill a child. She would deserve to be eaten.

He moved, his mouth open. Littlefoot was horrified. Ali, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby came into view. They too couldn't believe what they were seeing. Chomper was very close to biting into Clarice.

"Chomper, no!" yelled both Littlefoot and Andromeda. Chomper came back into his right mind, the carnivore within him pushed back….for now. He snapped his mouth shut, inches from the Old One. "What have I done?!" he said in horror.

"Showed your true colors have you?" said Cera. " I cannot believe what I saw. Oh no, no, no." said Ducky. "Me no believe it! Chomper go bad!" said Petrie. "I trusted you!" said Ali angrily. "You've turned traitor! Turned traitor you have!" said Ruby.

Leaf Eaters approached on the hillside. They saw what he had done. "Get him!" yelled Mr. Threehorn. They charged forward, aiming to kill. "Chomper, run!" yelled Andromeda. The two Sharpteeth turned and ran.

Littlefoot was in shock. This had been his mother all over again! Only this time, it was his best friend that had done the unthinkable. Had he made a mistake in befriending him?

Gallim watched eagerly. Now, he could pin all of his crimes on "Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth", if he still remained friendly. He would be eager to see how "friendly" he would be now that he attacked a Leaf Eater. The Great Valley residents would show no pity. Gallim smiled. Behind him, unseen by the others who ran past him, his shadow looked like a Sharptooth. The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond had struck again!

Littlefoot was dumbfounded. There had been a Sharptooth attack in the Great Valley after all! He could he have been such an ass? Chomper was a Sharptooth. He'd forgotten it in all of the cold times they'd been together. True, he knew, but it never really sank in…until now! He wanted to talk to his friend and make sense of this horrific night. He understood why Chomper had gone at the Old One. Chomper was in love. He'd known, if few Leaf Eaters did, that Sharpteeth were very capable of love. In fact, one of the few differences between Leaf Eaters like himself and Sharpteeth like Chomper was the fact that Sharpteeth had to kill to eat.

It was this frightening difference that had finally hit home. Chomper had come close to eating the Old One. What if next time, he did eat someone? If he kept it up, would Littlefoot someday find himself on the menu?

Chomper ran like hell from the Leaf Eater mob. His species was supposed to be the hunter. Well, now he was the hunted! The Leaf Eaters would kill him if they caught him and they would certainly kill Andromeda too. He hoped he could get away. If they got near Andromeda, he would have no choice but to harm again. He had found that he loved her MORE than Leaf Eaters. If it came to taking a Leaf Eater life or having her lose hers, he'd choose the former. He'd crossed a threshold in his life.

He was shaken by what he had done and what he had almost done. The Old One was Ali's great-great Aunt. That wound had to be bad. Clarice was already up in years. She wouldn't heal like she used to. Chomper was wondering what he'd do if she died. If she did, that would make him….make him….a killer!

He stared at the blood on his claws. He'd done it this time, he'd shed Leaf Eater blood. He wanted to scream. He pinched himself, but he didn't wake up for he already was awake! Was this fate? Was it inevitable? Was it already his destiny to do this even when he'd been hatched as an egg? Could he fight off nature?

He thought of poor Littlefoot, the Longneck who had jumped into water to save his life. Littlefoot, who had lost his mother to a Sharptooth on his Star Day, which had ruined it. Now, Littlefoot had seen another tragedy.

He reached a huge drop-off up ahead. The Leaf Eaters were behind him. He would have to fight them unless he found a way across it. Luckily for him for once, he was a Sharptooth and that meant he could manage the jump. He grabbed Andromeda and leapt over it. The Leaf Eaters would need to take another way, for they could not manage the jump. He was nearing the secret entrance to the Great Valley. He would need to leave out of it.

Littlefoot had found another way around and had caught up with Chomper. He turned to his friend. "Chomper, wait!" he said. Some Leaf Eaters were coming in the distance. Littlefoot quickly blocked the path with rocks. The Leaf Eaters, seeing the rocks, went off a different way looking for Chomper.

Unseen by ether of them, Gallim saw Littlefoot block the path. His lips curled into a smile. The Longneck was helping the Sharptooth get away. This would create such a scandal among the leadership. He could probably use it to oust Grandpa Longneck from the leadership, and, with enough meddling, the others too. He could become the new leader and rule the Great Valley. Gallim snuck off before they could see him.

"Chomper...what just happened?" said Littlefoot, who was short of breath. "You saw what happened, I attacked a Leaf Eater!" said Chomper, shaking his head. "I know you were protecting Andromeda. I can tell the others what happened. It wasn't your fault." said Littlefoot.

"They won't see it that way. They have it in for Sharpteeth!" said Chomper. "But, I can promise to them that you were just protecting Andromeda." said Littlefoot. "They don't know what side Andromeda is on and, after tonight, I don't think they'll bother to take the time to find out. And, besides, you saw what I almost did." said Chomper.

"Why did you do that? You almost bit into her." Littlefoot said. "Hunger. It's the blood thing. I haven't been around Leaf Eater blood in a long time." said Chomper. "I thought you never ate Leaf Eaters." said Littlefoot.

"You thought wrong." said Chomper. Littlefoot gasped! This was horrific news to him! "Not in years. But, my parents had given me meat before and eventually I ate it. I had stopped eating Leaf Eaters after you rescued me from that water Littlefoot. I had stopped eating Leaf Eaters and had vowed to never eat them again. However, my nature...it almost took over. That was too close." said Chomper.

Littlefoot felt uneasy around his friend for the first time since he had run from Chomper long ago when he'd hatched. "It's ok buddy. We can get through this. We'll just have to explain what happened." said Littlefoot.

"They will not be happy with me now. The Old One is really hurt. She might not make it. No Leaf Eater is going to forgive that." said Chomper. "I will!" said Littlefoot boldly. Chomper felt really touched. However, it was now time to tell Littlefoot his dark secret.

"Littlefoot, I'm going to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier. You need to know it now for certain. On that island, when I was chasing you, I meant to hunt you. I would have killed you had I not recognized you. I've hunted Leaf Eaters before." said Chomper. This was a bombshell for Littlefoot. He wouldn't have lived that morning on the island had Chomper not recognized him. He felt betrayed. Perhaps Chomper would become a regular Sharptooth after all.

"So, you'd have attacked any other Leaf Eater. Including, even, Ali?" Littlefoot asked. Chomper slowly and sadly nodded. Rage filled Littlefoot. He hadn't been this mad since he'd seen Sharptooth kill his mother. "I don't know what to do now Littlefoot." said Chomper.

"Go be a Sharptooth then! It's what you're best at!" Littlefoot yelled in a burst of fury. Chomper was taken aback at the anger from Littlefoot. "Littlefoot...I!" said Chomper. They both heard Leaf Eaters coming. "Farewell my old friend." said Chomper. He and Andromeda went to the secret entrance and went into it.

"Chomper, wait, what else were you going to tell me earlier? Chomper!" Littlefoot yelled. The two Sharpteeth didn't reply. Littlefoot headed back out from behind the boulders. He was feeling awful. Everything he'd hoped for Chomper seemed to have gone horribly wrong. He made his way back to Ali and the Old One.

"Is she going to be all right?" Littlefoot asked, concerned. Ali was crying hard. "I don't think she's going to make it." said Ali. The Old One moved feebly. She spoke two words: "Littlefoot! Ali!" Then, she lay still and didn't move again. Littlefoot went and felt her pulse. Nothing. She was dead! Chomper had killed a Leaf Eater! Ali cried hard. She hugged the body of the Old One.

Littlefoot's mind jumped to a memory from the past. Arianna was dying. "Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely." she said. Then she was gone. He cried "Mother! Mother!" She didn't respond. He cried and cried and cried. He hugged her body, cradling the head of the one who had brought him into the world and now had been so cruelly taken from it by a Sharptooth!

Now, he was a grown Longneck and he was with his girlfriend Ali, who was crying over her dead great-great Aunt Clarice, who had been killed by Chomper, the Sharptooth that Littlefoot had always felt that he could trust. It was deja vu all over again! He tried to comfort Ali, who now was the one who'd lost a loved one. However, she pulled away from him. "This is all your fault! You brought him in!" she said angrily.

Ali's mother came to them. "Ali, there's been talk that there's been a Sharptooth attack. Are you two ok? I was worried that..." she said, pausing as she saw the body of the Old One. "NO!" she wailed. She cried and cried and cried. Finally, she asked "How did the Sharptooth get in? The Great Valley is supposed to be safe from Sharpteeth."

"Littlefoot let it in because he thought that it was a friend!" said Ali coldly. "What Sharptooth did you let in Littlefoot?" asked Ali's mother in shock. Littlefoot stood there, hesitant. Finally, he said "Chomper."

"But Chomper seemed so nice. How could he do such a thing?" said Ali's mother. "I saw him myself!" said Topps. Ali's mother gasped. Word soon got around what had happened. The Great Valley was on high alert. A Sharptooth attack had happened right in the Valley itself. Panic set in. Littlefoot heard Atto say "Sharpteeth are real! It's all true! Oh, I'm so scared Mother!" to his mother.

Littlefoot went to go meet with his friends. They glared at him. "Some friend you had!" said Cera indignantly. "Come on, Chomper isn't evil! He's one of us still! Part of our gang! This was just an accident! Bad luck!" said Littlefoot.

"We once trusted him, especially you.

We all knew what he might someday do.

Your head might be full of fuzz.

But we always reminded you what he was." sang Cera.

"Chomper has always been really sweet." sang Littlefoot.

"Get a grip on yourself Littlefoot! He only eats meat!" sang Cera.

"Oh there is no need to whine!

For we saw he just crossed the line!

Oh there is no need to fuss!

Chomper is not like us!" sang Cera.

"Come on guys, he can still be part of our gang!" sang Littlefoot.

"We are NEVER again allowing anyone in with a fang!" sang Cera.

"I admit Chomper seemed nice to me.

But now I guess there was more of him that I didn't see." sang Ruby.

"Oh now I can plainly see.

Chomper is not like you or me." sang Ducky.

"Well at least we know the truth!

Chomper is an evil Sharptooth !" sang Cera

"His behavior make me so mad!

Chomper turn out to be really bad!" sang Petrie.

"Come on guys for goodness sake!

Don't you think you're making a big mistake?" sang Littlefoot.

"Sure let's give it another try!

Then somebody else will die!" sang Cera sarcastically.

"Come on guys, killing the Old One wasn't something he meant to do!" sang Littlefoot in desperation.

"Me see him try to eat her, me don't know about you!" sang Petrie.

"Littlefoot you can try and deny.

But the rest of the us all sawed him try!" sang Ducky.

"His friendship wih us was just one big lie!" sang Ali.

" Why'd this have to happen? Oh why oh why?" sang Littlefoot, shaking his head.

"Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba!" sang Spike, scatting.

"He's not like us!

No more need to discuss!

Chomper is not like us!

We no longer need to fuss!

For we now know that he's not like us!" sang all of them minus Spike, who continued to hum, and Littlefoot, who remained silent, doing some hard thinking.

"Killing like this doesn't seem like something Chomper would plan!" sang Littlefoot.

"Face it Littlefoot, you're his only fan!" sang Ali.

"Littlefoot, you need to face the truth like a man!" sang Petrie.

" He's not like us!

No more need to discuss!

Chomper is not like us!

We no longer need to fuss!

For we now know that he's not like us!" sang all but Littlefoot and Spike.

"I can't believe it. I simply can't be true.

We've known Chomper since he was an egg and this isn't something he'd do." sang Littlefoot in a panic.

"Chomper has a new girlfriend now and he doesn't care about me or you." sang Ali.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Andromeda were heading toward the Valley of Sharpteeth.

"Chomper, there is something that we need to discuss.

Flat teeth are not like us!

Will you still give a fuss

Now that you know that Flatteeth are not like us?" sang Andromeda.

Chomper nodded. It wouldn't be over yet. Even now.

"It would seem that you are right.

I've seen what happened tonight.

It would seem that there's good reason to fuss

For Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, and Ali are not like us!" sang Chomper.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot was doing some heavy thinking. It was time to make a very painful decision.

He imagined being near young Chomper again, who had just hatched from his egg. The young Sharptooth tried to get his attention, to get him to come to him.

"Heaven knows I've tried

To myself many times I've lied

His destiny has come and the Old One has died!

I guess there's nothing more to do.

The friendship of Chomper and I is through.

There's no need to fuss.

For Chomper the friendly Sharptooth is gone... they were right all along….he's not...like...us!" sang Littlefoot mournfully. He walked away from the young Chomper.

Back in the present, he burst out in tears. It was over. His dream of having Chomper be nice so he could save Flatteeth lives had failed for the Old One was dead. Rather than having his friendship with Chomper be the ultimate in tolerance and a true monument to the memory of his mother, it had only caused another death. He had failed miserably.

He had always known what to do. However, not this time. This time, he was utterly baffled.

Meanwhile, on a hill in the Great Valley, Gallim and his minions were gloating.

"So long Sharpteeth, the Great Valley is ours!" said Gallim. His minions laughed.

"Oh there's no need for us to fuss.

With the Sharpteeth gone, the Great Valley is ours at last! It...will...soon...belong...to...us!" sang Gallim.

He and his minions high-fived each other. Gallim let out his cold evil laugh.

The others had walked away from Littlefoot, for they knew that he needed time to be alone. Thus, only Littlefoot heard the cold evil laugh.

Littlefoot was in a panic. He went to go find the source of the laugh. It had been many cold times indeed since he'd last heard it in his waking hours.

He'd last heard it the day Arianna had died. His ruined 5th Star Day. Was it the foul spiri of Sharptooth, coming to laugh at him from beyond the grave?

It seemed to only come around when those in his life that he cared about had died.

He searched and he searched but could not find it.

He went and was there when they laid the Old One to rest.

They all put leaves and stones around here.

She had never wanted to live here again after the tragedy in her younger days.

It seemed a very strange twist of fate that she would die here and that this would be her final resting place.

Littlefoot felt grief, knowing that if he'd never met Chomper, she'd still be alive.

All the Leaf Eaters cried. He was one of those who had cried the hardest.

He now had another awful day in his life to remember. And this time, it was worse than the last one. For this time, the Sharptooth attacker had been one that he'd once counted as a friend.

Chomper, meanwhile, heard the Leaf Eaters crying. He knew that his worst fears were confirmed. He'd killed his first Leaf Eater. Tears welled up inside of him. He cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His soul was in anguish. What would become of him now? He dreaded to know.

After the funeral for the Old One. Pterano was unhappy, having to see death like this again, something he'd hoped to avoid.

Pterano found Petrie. Petrie was looking forward to his 25th Star Day and was wishing his father had been there with him. Pterano felt that it was finally time to tell his nephew the truth.

"Petrie, there is something you should know. I was going to tell you when you were older. Well, now you're older." "What is it Uncle Pterano?" said Petrie. Pterano sighed. "Petrie, it's about your father."

"What about me father? Me wish that he could have seen me fly. He'd have loved that. Wish he could have met Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike. Me really wish he could have met Perrin. It so sad that he die in Myterious Beyond." said Petrie. This is going to break his heart. Pterano thought.

"Petrie, your father, he followed me. He was the first one killed by the Sharpteeth. When he was attacked, we knew they were coming. It was because of him that I was able to live. I owe my life to your father. That could have been me. It should have been me. " said Pterano, shedding a tear. His nephew was dumbfounded.

"You mean...?" said his nephew in total shock. Pterano really felt sorry for him. "Yes, I'm sorry Petrie. Very sorry." "What happened?" said Petrie. "I'd better start from the beginning." said Pterano, drifting back into his memories as he told the story.

Pterano and his brother-in-law got along really well. He had met him shortly before he had wedded his sister. He was best man at their Union Ceremony. (Dino wedding.)

Sometime later, his sister and her mate had their first batch of hatchlings. The three of them thought they were all adorable.

Pterano loved to tell his nephew Petrie stories. Petrie seemed odder than the others, as he liked to climb trees rather than fly. Pterano and his brother-in-law tried to teach him how to fly, but he seemed unable to do it.

However, clouds came over Pterano's relationship with his family. He met Rinkus and Sierra, who were, at least in his mind, the best of pals.

"I don't like Rinkus and Sierra. Particularly Sierra." his brother-in-law had told him. However, Pterano didn't listen too well. Over time, Rinkus and Sierra got Pterano's head full of all of the wrong ideas. Pterano soon came to think he should rule a herd.

The other Pteranodons didn't quite agree with him. This made him upset. However, he kept trying as the years went by.

Five years after Petrie and his siblings hatched, Pterano was with Rinkus and Sierra. "Ditch them and come with us! We can help you to greatness!" said Sierra. "Ditch them? But they are my family!" Pterano protested. "Who cares about them? They're pathetic and will never be anything! You could be. They, no!" snapped Rinkus. WHAP! Pterano hit Rinkus. "They are my family! You don't ditch family!" said Pterano angrily.

Sierra was going to try and strangle Pterano right then, but Rinkus gave him a "Not now." look and he backed off.

Just then, the earth shook. "Cut it out guys!" said Pterano. "It's not me!" said Rinkus. The earth kept shaking. Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra took to the skies. In the Great Earthshake, he got separated from his family. At last, the earth stopped shaking. "My family! I lost them!" said Pterano.

"Who cares?" said Sierra. Pterano whapped him. They eventually landed. He found his sister and her husband at least. Petrie was gone. He felt so sorry for poor Petrie.

They soon formed a combined herd. Pterano kept up with his attempts to lead a herd. Finally, one day, he got many to follow him. "This should be good." said Rinkus. "Yes, our charismatic friend will be just the ticket to help us take over the leaf eater world." grinned Sierra evilly.

However, things soon went south. At one point, the herd was unaware. Sharpteeth were coming. Pterano's brother-in-law awoke. He saw them coming. He yelled, waking the herd. Pterano awoke. A Sharptooth grabbed his sister's husband. Papa Flyer knew that he only had a few moments to live. He cried "Save yourself Pterano! Promise me you'll find and take care of Petrie! Promise you'll be a father to him!" he said. He then was ripped to bits and eaten by the Sharpteeth, though Pterano couldn't bear to watch this.

Pterano tried to help the rest of his herd, but they were trapped. At last, he was only able to save himself. "Bravo. At least you helped out the most important of the group." said Sierra. Pterano couldn't even bring himself to hit him, so stricken with grief was he.

He couldn't even bring himself to apologize, as he felt it would mean admitting that his sister's mate was dead because of him. Instead, he tried to pass it off as bad luck, hoping to ease his guilt. He hoped to be rid of Rinkus and Sierra, who, he saw, had led him down the wrong path.

However, one of the longneck leaders of the herd, as well as a Threehorn leader named Topps, both suggested that Pterano not be allowed in the Great Valley ever for his bad leadership and stubbornness and pride. Topps had lost his wife and most of his kids earlier. He had one older daughter, Olivia, with him still and the whereabouts of his daughter Cera were unknown.

As for the longneck leader, his daughter Arianna had vanished, as had his grandson Littlefoot. His son-in-law Bron had been missing for years.

Neither of them felt in a very good mood and so his punishment seemed certain to last. Pterano fell into despair and had to watch in misery as the herd left him behind.

Now, all he had left was Rinkus and Sierra. He stayed with them, for they were all he had left...unless...unless...Petrie!

He had to find his nephew! It might be his way to get redemption! He searched though, for years and years in the Mysterious Beyond, but never found a trace of Petrie. He fell into despair.

One day, having lost hope of finding Petrie, Pterano went to the Great Valley, at the urging of Rinkus and Sierra. While there, he saw something that he couldn't believe. Petrie was there! His heart leapt!

However, it soon fell again. He was still banished for life. How could he fulfill his brother-in-law's final request? Petrie wasn't likely to want to leave the Great Valley for good.

He soon, however, found an opportunity. He heard the Rainbow Faces talking about the Stone of Cold Fire. It would give him power. With that power, he could overrule the longneck leader and Topps. He could also be the leader he always wanted to be.

He introduced himself to Petrie, who was elated to see his uncle again. Petrie's friends, a longneck, a three horn, a spike tail, and a swimmer, however, didn't seem to trust him. Pterano had heard that the longneck, Littlefoot, knew where the Stone of Cold Fire had landed. However, Littlefoot wasn't telling him that much. As much as he hated to use his nephew, this was the only way they could be together.

While planning though, Ducky overheard him. He didn't want to sink to kidnapping, but, if she talked, his plans would go up in smoke. He and Rinkus and Sierra took her. Her crying alerted others, but at least it allowed him to get away and blackmail the others. Petrie seemed upset, though he still defended him. Pterano sighed. He wondered what Petrie would say if he knew the full truth about him.

Pterano was getting really disturbed by the behavior of Rinkus and Sierra. They were eviller than many Sharpteeth out there. Rinkus had been willing to leave Ducky behind on a ledge, possibly to starve in the Mysterious Beyond. Sierra had almost killed Ducky a few times. At one point, Ducky fell and Pterano thought that she had met a tragic end. He felt awful. How many more must die around me? He thought.

Sierra, however, replied "Who cares? You should be used to this sort of thing by now." Pterano didn't reply. Though he had seen too much death, it never became as nothing to him anymore. As bad as he had sunk, he still wasn't cold-hearted like Sierra.

Sierra later suggested, when Pterano was worried about the kids, who had tailed them, that the first thing that he was going to do when he took over was to feed the kids to the Sharpteeth.

Pterano was taken aback. His brother-in-law had been right. Rinkus and Sierra were bad friends. There was no doubt about it. Sierra was a murderer . However, he still needed that stone and turning on them now would be a bad idea.

Little did he realize that they planned to turn on him as well. At one point, Rinkus and Sierra had even made him chase the kids. He was hoping to be rid of them somehow, for they were very evil.

At last, they eventually came to the stone. He tried to get the power, hoping to set things right so he could be back with his nephew. However, the Stone didn't work. He was heartbroken.

Rinkus and Sierra, wanting the power for themselves, had pushed him out of the way and tried to get the power themselves. It wasn't working for them either.

Then, things happened and his sister came along. At one point, Ducky, who he had been relieved to find out was still alive, slipped and fell over the edge. He recalled how he had failed before. He wasn't going to fail this time. He dove after her and caught her.

Rinkus and Sierra, meanwhile, were knocked away by an explosion and thrown into the air. Pterano personally hoped that they died. They were very dangerous and would harm more lives if they still were around.

He went back to the Great Valley. Perhaps they would kill him for kidnapping the swimmer. He was, however, going to man up and accept responsibility for a change. It was the only way he could ever hope to overcome his grief.

Much to his surprise, they seemed to have forgiven him for the kidnapping thing, and, as he had saved Ducky's life and had manned up to his actions, his banishment was reduced from life to five more cold times.

Petrie was upset about the banishment, but, being a changed Pteranodon, Pterano said that he hoped to see Petrie again and that the banishment was just and that he must accept responsibility for his actions.

Pterano hoped to see Petrie again and vowed to fulfill his brother-in-law's final request upon his return.

After the five cold times were up, Pterano was flying back to the Great Valley. He also came across Guido. Both of them noticed that Dil and Ichy and Rinkus and Sierra were chasing the kids and it looked bad.

As it turned out, Dil and Ichy had met Rinkus and Sierra, and, having decided that they all hated the kids and wanted to get them. Sierra appeared to have been trying to make good on his plan to feed the kids to Sharpteeth. Pterano was disgusted that he had once considered the two to be his friends.

He and Guido warned the adults and they came and were able to rescue the kids, including a pink Bothtooth and a purple Sharptooth. Dil and Ichy had fled, deciding that the kids weren't worth chasing after.

Rinkus and Sierra, however, had a few choice words for him and Guido before leaving, saying that they'd kill them if it was the last thing they did. They then took off.

The purple Sharptooth, a two-footer, was named Chomper and he appeared to be on the side of the Great Valley, fighting against Dil and Ichy and Rinkus and Sierra.

Pterano had been accepted back and now was going to fulfill his brother-in-law's last request. He would be a father to Petrie.

Once he was done with his tale, Petrie sobbed for a long while. Pterano tried to put a wing around him to comfort him. However, his nephew pulled away from him, glaring angrily at him. " And to think that me once look up to you! Well, that thing of the past! We through!" said Petrie.

"Me been lied to

Me used to think that Pterano was so great

But now that really up for debate.

For what he do is really bad.

He the reason me no have a Dad." sang Petrie.

"Petrie, for what I did I take the blame.

For what happened I feel the greatest shame." sang Pterano.

"Me think you really lame!" sang Petrie angrily.

"Me been lied to.

Me so mad!

Pterano the reason me no have a Dad!" sang Petrie.

"Petrie…..I….." said Pterano.

"Me trust Chomper and that really big mistake!

Me thought the world of Pterano but he just big fake!

Me been lied to!" sang Petrie.

"Petrie….please!" said Pterano.

"All because of your stupid pride.

Sharpteeth came and me Dad died!" sang Petrie angrily.

"Petrie, I'm begging you…." said Pterano.

"Me been lied to.

Me want you to go away.

Me cannot stand to be around you another day.

Me been lied to." sang Petrie.

"Petrie, my dear nephew, please…." said Pterano.

"Me been lied to.

Me want to see you no more.

Me hope that you get eaten by a carnivore!" sang Petrie.

"Petrie, I'm sorry. I... " said Pterano, trying to calm his nephew down. Petrie flew into his uncle and knocked him down. Petrie then took off. "Petrie! Petrie!" Pterano called after him.

Petrie came near his girlfriend Perrin. He was still crying. " Petrie, you look heartbroken." said Perrin. "This worst time of me life. First Chomper become bad Sharptooth, now me find out this!" sobbed Petrie. Perrin came up to Petrie to comfort him. "I'm saddened too by Chomper's betrayal of us Petrie. What else is bothering you? You can always tell me." she said. "Me hate Uncle Pterano and never talk to him again! It because of him that me no have a father!" said Petrie angrily.

Perrin hugged Petrie. "Petrie, what happened?" she asked. He hugged her back. He kept on crying. "He think he so smart and brave and lead me father and others. They came across Sharpteeth and they...they... " he said, unable to say it. But she knew what he meant. "Oh Petrie! I'm so sorry!" "Me thought that me could trust Pterano and Chomper but me wrong. Me big fool!" said Petrie, sobbing. Perrin stroked Petrie's wings. She was near tears herself. "It'll be ok Petrie. It'll be ok." she said. "At least me still have you. " he said, hugging her tightly. They stayed there, hugging each other tightly and crying.

Pterano, meanwhile, could only watch them. Petrie would never talk to him. How could he be like a father to him now? Pterano wasn't sure what to do.

The world had come crashing down. Why didn't fire rain from the skies and end it? The unthinkable had happened. What Chomper had most dreaded had finally come to pass! It seemed that darkness was all around him, and, as he thought miserably, now within him.

He had heard the cries of the Leaf Eaters and knew the worst had happened. The Old One was dead. It was official: he'd killed a Leaf Eater. He Sharptooth nature had come dangerously close to taking over. He'd almost done it, almost bitten into her. He wasn't sure, even now, if he could hold off the curse of nature. Maybe it wasn't just a choice of what to eat, but that his destiny was set, and, as hard as he had tried to fight it, this was a fight he couldn't win.

And then there was Littlefoot, his best friend among all the Leaf Eaters. Littlefoot had given him a look of such dislike and had actually shouted "Go be a Sharptooth then! It's what you're best at!" Did he not see that if he hadn't acted, Andromeda would be dead?!

Words he'd heard, even if the others hadn't known he'd heard them, went through his mind. "He'll never be one of us!" "Sharpteeth don't have friends!" "He doesn't have feelings, he's a Sharptooth!" ""Come along children, It's not safe to play with sharpteeth." Go be a Sharptooth then! It's what you're best at!"

The desire to do what Littlefoot had said was very tempting. After all, it seemed that he could never go back. What did he have to lose now? His friends had turned their backs on him and he had nearly lost Andromeda.

He came close to agreeing to go hunt Leaf Eaters, completing his transformation to what he was expected to be. However, one thing came into his mind that held him back: Arianna. If he chose this path, it may well be that someday he'd take someone's mother from them when hunting. He couldn't do that. He greatly loved Littlefoot too. It was now his turn to trust when not trusted. He would stay loyal to Littlefoot even when he wasn't loyal to him. He'd be the Bigger Sharptooth.

After travelling for a while, he and Andromeda came to the Valley of Sharpteeth. They noticed that he was upset. "What is wrong Chomper? You look like someone has died." said Antiochles in Sharptooth. "They have." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Who was it?" said Andromeda's mother in Sharptooth. "The Old One." said Chomper in Sharptooth, shaking his head. "Who is that?" said Antiochles in Sharptooth. "The leader of Ali's herd. She was a Leaf Eater. She was a Longneck who was around when the first Longnecks came to the Great Valley. Unfortunately, I killed her." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

Much to his horror, there was a loud cheer from the other Sharpteeth at this remark. Even those Sharpteeth that had not liked him earlier and had wanted Andromeda cheered him on. "Well done man! You did it after all! You got one of the wicked Longnecks that harmed our people! You really are the Chosen One!" said one of them in Sharptooth to him.

"No, I….." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Our hero has come at last! He got into the Great Valley itself and avenged our people!" said Antiochles in Sharptooth, grabbing ahold of Chomper's right claw and holding it up. The other Sharpteeth cheered him on. "I hereby proclaim you as Green Claw! You will be the leader of the pack after me! You will be my daughter's mate!" said Antiochles in Sharptooth.

Chomper felt a mixture of delight and revulsion. On the one hand, he finally had acceptance from his own kind, something he had always desired. Also, he now could claim his true love, Andromeda as his mate, and they would be ok with that. The Leaf Eaters hated him. He had reason now to take the path that seemed set before him.

On the other hand, he recalled younger Littlefoot's face, staring at him, kind to him when nobody else would be. Perhaps it was his turn now to be there for Littlefoot when Littlefoot wouldn't trust him. He pulled his claw out of Antiochles's hand.

"I cannot accept this." said Chomper in Sharptooth. "You're so humble. You will make a great leader. Now, we mustn't wait any longer. As of this moment, you are my daughter's mate. " said Antiochles in Sharptooth . He clasped Chomper's right claw and Andromeda's left claw together. Chomper looked Andromeda in the eyes. She knew what he planned to do. She nodded. "But first, let us finish this." she whispered to Chomper.

Chomper and Andromeda kissed. He now had a wife. Someone to comfort him in the painful times ahead. The other Sharpteeth around Chomper began chanting "Green Claw! Green Claw! Green Claw! Green Claw! Green Claw!" in Sharptooth.

Chomper cleared his throat. "I'm not meant to be your leader. I'm leaving. Andromeda, my new wife, has agreed to come with me. I don't belong here. I'm not going to be your pack leader." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

"Why not? Is it because you are friends with Longnecks?" said a cold voice in Sharptooth. They turned. Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and his other Fast Biters were with him. "What do you want stink breath?" said Chomper in Sharptooth. "Come to kick a guy when he's down?"

"Perhaps." sneered Red Claw. "You know Leaf Eater!" said Chomper in shock. "Yes, I do. My buddy, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond taught me it!" said Red Claw. "Yes, I am friends with the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. You would all be wise to serve me. You can leave the Longneck friend to me." said Red Claw in Sharptooth.

"Tell me it's not true!" said Antiochles to Chomper in Sharptooth. "It is true. I am friends with Leaf Eaters, including Longnecks. I killed the Old One by mistake." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

Many of the Sharpteeth who had cheered him before now jeered at him, snarling. "Get the pretender! Andromeda is ours!" yelled several Sharpteeth in Sharptooth that wanted Andromeda. They came at Chomper.

However, in a shocking movie, Antiochles and his wife stepped in the way. "Back off! We'll still have him anyway! Anybody that can win the heart of our daughter, we will accept no matter how he is!" said Antiochles in Sharptooth.

Chomper felt warmed that his new Papa and Mama were still accepting him as their daughter's mate. However, what came next saddened him. Red Claw and some of Andromeda's suitors grabbed Antiochles and his wife and threw them off a cliff. They must certainly have died, Chomper thought. Andromeda wailed.

They knew that they had to run for it. He and Andromeda took off. Behind them, they could hear the Sharpteeth chanting "Red Claw! Red Claw! Red Claw!" in Sharptooth. Red Claw's Fast Biters came after Chomper and Andromeda.

"Now that we have deposed of the traitors, it is time to get to work on getting back the Great Valley from those Longnecks!" said Red Claw in Sharptooth. The Sharptooth mob cheered him on.

Chomper and Andromeda were able to get around Red Claw's Fast Biters. Chomper sent rocks at them, which took out several of them. He dragged some of the corpses off with him. He and Andromeda would need to travel. He would go to find his parents and explain what had happened. This was the worst day of his life, bar that he now had Andromeda as his wife. He and Andromeda would at least have a meal to bring with them, Chomper thought as he and Andromeda were able to slip out of the entrance of the Valley of Sharpteeth and into the night, getting around their enemies. He at least had someone there for him in his darkest hour.

It was the worst of times. It was the worst of times.

Things had never been so bad in Littlefoot's life. In fact, he would even choose being eaten by a Sharptooth now if it meant he wouldn't have to feel one more second of hurt.

Speaking of Sharptooth, Littlefoot felt so betrayed by Chomper. Chomper had killed the Old One. Littlefoot felt sure it was an accident. However, Chomper had admitted to eating Leaf Eater meat in the past and had even admitted to stalking him and his friends. Only because Chomper had recognized them had they even lived through that morning that they had met on the island. Chomper had almost eaten the Old One. It seemed Chomper was losing a fight with his Sharptooth nature.

Littlefoot's romantic life was also in shambles. The Ole One was Ali's great-great aunt. Ali had taken her death pretty hard. As Ali blamed Littlefoot for bringing in Chomper and being his friend, it seemed that Rhett, not he, would be her soul mate.

Petrie was also upset by Chomper. Heck, all the gang, including Ruby even, were too.

Petrie also had found out that his father had died because of his uncle Pterano and his crazy schemes. Petrie had almost seen Pterano as a father and now he learned that the reason he didn't have a father was **because **of Pterano.

Littlefoot didn't know how Petrie could bear all of this.

The night's misfortunes however weren't over. "Littlefoot, I must confess, I'm shocked that you helped the Sharpteeth get away." Gallim said. "It was most unwise. I had had my doubts about Sharpteeth in the Great Valley, though nobody listened." said Gallim.

"What are you talking about?" said Topps. "Littlefoot blocked the path of the pursuers. He used boulders. He may have felt some affinity for his Sharptooth friends. However, he should have acted rather than foolishly defend him. Now Chomper will get away." said Gallim.

Littlefoot wasn't too worried about Chomper getting away. He didn't quite care what Chomper did. Chomper wasn't like him. He at last had decided that Chomper wasn't like them and never could be. Their friendship was over.

Littlefoot had only about 2 weeks till he came of age. He was close to being one of the adult leaders. However, right now, the leaders were questioning him.

"Is this true?" his grandfather asked him. "Did you really help them escape?" said his grandmother. Littlefoot hung his head in shame and nodded.

"I believe you vouched for the Sharptooth too!" said Topps. Littlefoot nodded again, feeling like a buffoon. "And you helped him escape then too? You helped them both escape?" said Topps. Littlefoot nodded. "I thought there was good in him, whatever may have happened. I know he didn't mean it. He was trying to protect Andromeda." said Littlefoot.

"Helping another Sharptooth get into the Great Valley is not a way of being good!" said Mrs. Mai angrily. "You said that if he could get Sharpteeth to be nice, you'd let him stay in the Valley!" said Littlefoot. "Killing the Old One wasn't an act of being nice!" said Atto's mother. "It was an accident!" said Littlefoot. "No, your friend was being a Sharptooth!" said Tria.

"I'm sorry Littlefoot, but I think Chomper is the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. He's been only pretending to be a friendly Sharptooth. He's been hurting so many. We're just glad it's not you." said Gallim. "Yes, and to think what he could have done to you all of these times you've been alone." said Ela. "I know you trusted your friend, but I think that..." said Odul.

"He's not my friend anymore!" said Littlefoot. "He once hunted me." he continued. "Littlefoot, if I had known I would have..." said Bron. "He'd changed, or so I thought he has. Maybe he can't help it!" said Littlefoot. "But you could help it in letting him get away!" said Ali's mother.

"How did they get away?" said Mama Flyer. Littlefoot said nothing. Though he might no longer care about Chomper as a friend, he still couldn't give him away out of respect of the memories they had. He remained silent. "Tell us!" said Topps.

"Go the place where the moss is long and the pool is deep! Go up the steep hill and let your heart guide you!" he said. It was a riddle that he figured would take them sometime to guess. "What is that supposed to mean?" said Ali's father. Littlefoot said nothing. "He's not helping!" said a Longneck from Bron's herd. "He's betrayed his kind! He has no place in the Great Valley!" said another Longneck. Littlefoot gasped. No place?!

"Think of what his kind did to your mother. Help us!" said a Longneck in Bron's herd. Littlefoot thought it over. Yes, Sharptooth had killed his mother. Yes, Chomper had killed the Old One, albeit Littlefoot still didn't believe it was on purpose. He knew it was just spite against Sharpteeth.

"If he's gone bad, it's not like he wasn't provoked." said Littlefoot. The others gasped. "How can you say such a thing?!" said Mama Swimmer. "He's helped us many times, yet he's been ignored, screamed at, and even chased away. I doubt many of you would have held up under that." said Littlefoot, seething at all the injustice in the world. Injustice that he most certainly couldn't remain silent about.

"As for Mother, I'd like to remember how she **lived**, not how she **died**. That's the most important thing. She taught me that judging someone by what they eat is pretty dumb. So is judging someone by what they look like. I've always heard that it's always been that way. Well, that's not good enough for me." said Littlefoot.

It was a shocking moment for everyone in the Great Valley. There was a loud uproar. Several cried "Traitor!". The Spiketails in Tippy's herd were yelling "Help us now!".

"Chomper isn't the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. He might not be my friend anymore, but unless we have proof, I'm not going to aide your quest of vengeance against him for the crime of being a Sharptooth. Count me out. If you want to find him, guess my riddle." he said.

"Littlefoot, you must help. You must." said Ducky. "I am helping. Even if everyone here is too blind to see it. I'm doing exactly what Mother would have done." said Littlefoot. His felt so certain of the justness of what he was doing. That his conviction was truly worth what they were going to do to him. "Do what you want to me. I'll stand by my convictions. That's what's wrong with this world. Nobody takes a stand. Everybody remains silent and lets the wrongs keep going on. I'm putting a stop to that cycle!" said Littlefoot.

"You can go put a stop to it someplace else then! You've been an accessory to a very bad crime. Your actions are punishable by banishment for life." he said. "Here here!" said Tria.

Littlefoot was shocked. Topps was known for being stern, but Tria seemed much more reasonable. Soon, Ducky's parents and Petrie's mother also joined Topps and Tria. Practically all of Ali's herd joined in and many of Bron's herd. Bron could only shake his head at this. "Son, you really let your mother down." he said. Littlefoot felt awful.

Littlefoot was glad to see that Pterano, who knew what it was like to have picked the wrong friends, was yelling out in support of Littlefoot. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were also on Littlefoot's side, as were his friends. Ali also spoke out for him. "He's right! He's braver than you!" she cried. "Be quiet Ali!" said Ali's mother sternly.

Grandpa Longneck knew that Littlefoot had seriously broken the rules. He turned to Bron and Grandma Longneck. Neither replied. He turned to Topps.

"What's it going to be Longneck? Are you going to uphold the rules or play family favorites?" said Topps.

A look of great sorrow appeared on Grandpa Longneck's face. He turned to his wife, who was speechless. Finally he spoke. "Very well. Littlefoot, I hereby banish you from the Great Valley...for life!"

Littlefoot felt as though he had been stabbed with the teeth of a Sharptooth. His mother had died and had spent her last efforts telling him how to get here and now he could never come back! He had befriended a Sharptooth and had forgotten what she had done for him. She had died for nothing!

Or had she? She had died, in part, protecting Cera. She had broken the rules too. Her actions had led to some rule changes later on as she'd made him what he was today. "I promise, I will set things right someday, and I'll be back!" he vowed to the others.

Littlefoot said goodbye to all of his friends, as well as his father and grandparents. He also said goodbye to Ali, who, though she was mad at him, hugged him tightly, knowing this would likely be the last time they ever saw each other again. He even hugged Shorty and Rhett goodbye.

"I will miss you." said Ruby, tears in her eyes. The others felt similarly.

Petrie sang "Sometimes friends have to leave

It's very sad but true

But this me do believe

Friends still a part of you."

Ducky sang "And if you go away

And live some other place

I will think of you each day

And see your smiley face."

"And we will always be your friends." sang all of Littlefoot's friends.

Meanwhile, in the desert, Chomper thought fondly of Littlefoot and the others. Though they had parted on such terrible terms, he began to sing, "Sometimes fate can deal a blow.

Yet there is one thing that I know.

No matter how it will go.

This will always be so.

No matter what may be.

Whatever your destiny.

There is one thing that will be true.

I will always remember you." Tears fell from his eyes. Andromeda nuzzled him, knowing the pain inside of her lover.

Back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot sang, to the others, Ali especially,

"No matter what, I'll always be

Your friend.

I will always be your friend.

Although we're far apart." Littlefoot cried and he felt miserably, but glad to had this last moment together with his friends.

Back in the Mysterious Beyond, Chomper sang "I'll see you in my dreams. And even if we must forever depart." Both Chomper and Littlefoot sang, though in separate places "I will always hold you in my heart."

In the Great Valley, Bron stared at his son and Ali. He knew how Littlefoot felt about Ali and knew that his now banished son was feeling the pain that he himself had felt when he had left Arianna for the last time, never to see her again.

Ruby and Ali sang "And we won't be surprised if we meet again

And when we do, we still will be

Your friends."

All of them, even though they were in separate locations, sang "We will always be. Very truest, bestest Friends."

There was not a dry eye among them. It was a very sad day in the Land Before Time indeed.

On the border of the Great Valley, Pterano met Littlefoot. "I know what it's like kid. Believe me." he said. "I hope Petrie can forgive you for what happened. I know what it's like now Pterano. Now I know exactly how you felt." said Littlefoot. "No kid. I did what I thought would be best for me. You did what you thought was best for others. You're still a better man than I am." said Pterano. "We still have an understanding, Pterano. I wish to part on good terms. I am sorry that I was so cross with you." said Littlefoot. "Well, I was a nasty little schemer then. No longer." said Pterano. "Goodbye." said Littlefoot. "Best of luck kid." said Pterano. He's going to need it. Pterano thought as he saw Littlefoot leave.

Littlefoot left. He knew where he should go. The place where it had all started: the Great Divide. He felt that he would find answers there.

Pterano tried to console Petrie over the banishment of his friend. However, Petrie said "Get lost! Me no speak to you!" Pterano, feeling that he could never be a father to Petrie now and that there was nothing left for him here, took to the sky and took off. "Petrie, your uncle is leaving." said Perrin, concerned. "Me no care. Me think good riddance." said Petrie to his girlfriend.

Nobody was happy that night. Nobody except Gallim and his minions. Some think that monsters are huge Sharpteeth with pointed fangs and nasty claws and wicked red eyes. However, the worst kind of monster looks like a Leaf Eater but is a Sharptooth, of the worst sort, in his heart. A creature that could have chosen never to hunt and yet loved it. A creature who liked death and despair. Such was Gallim. And now, the way stood clear to make the move he'd waited 20 cold times to do. To take over the Great Valley.


	10. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE OLD ONE'S TALE**

"Auntie", Ali asked her great-great aunt, "what was it like when you were little?". Clarice sighed. The young longneck could have no idea of the tragic past she had lived. Clarice told her somewhat, though the whole tale would certainly be too much for her great-great niece to bear, Clarice thought.

90 years before Ali was born, the Great Valley had been inhabited by Sharpteeth. The valley had such great food and water, but nobody dared go there. However, one day, her herd had decided to go there. "Are you nuts?" Clarice had asked her parents. "There are Sharpteeth there!" "Don't question the wisdom of the elders Clarice." her parents had said. "We need to ensure that you have a better life and don't have to endure the hard life of living in the Mysterious Beyond." said her father.

They sent in a scouting party. As one might have expected, none of them came back. The herd, however, determined to live a better life, decided to attack in the middle of the night.

She and her great friend Viktor, whom she hoped to marry someday and he her, were together on this occasion. Their parents had wisely moved them further away from the attack. They watched as the herd killed the Sharpteeth in their sleep. As much as she knew the Sharpteeth were their natural predators and that they seemed unlikely to ever coexist, she felt that this was wrong. However, what happened next would change her views on that and her life forever.

The Night Circle turned dark red. It became a Fire Circle. Then, she saw it, the reds of their eyes. The Sharpteeth came. They chased her and Viktor. She and him kept running. Then something terrible happened. They got Viktor and devoured him. She was filled with anguish, but she knew Viktor would have wanted her to save herself. So she hid in a crevice. She watched as Sharpteeth attacked others. "Get away from them you monsters!" she yelled.

After a long fight, the Sharpteeth were driven out. When she came out, the Great Valley was theirs. However, the price they paid was high. Many were dead, including both of Clarice's parents. She was an orphan.

"Poor Auntie. That's why you never married, after Viktor's death." Ali said. "Yes dear." said Clarice. As Clarice well knew, that wasn't the end of it. The Sharpteeth had fled to a place known as the Valley of Sharpteeth. They later sent the Meanest Ever Sharptooth to try and take the Valley back. Had Doc the Lone Dinosuar not saved them, many would have died. The Valley of Sharpteeth hadn't tried anything after that. However, Clarice still feared an attack.

Having had too many bad memories in the Great Valley, she left when she came of age, sometime before Doc had come to the rescue of the Great Valley.

She went with other longnecks, for she stayed with her own kind. The other kinds hadn't helped the longnecks when they heard them dying. They had just walked on.

Many many cold times went by. She watched as her sister married and had kids. She really wished she could, but her true love was gone, killed by the evil Sharpteeth.

In time, they settled in a peaceful valley. It seemed perfect to raise kids in and didn't have the dark memories of the Great Valley. As time went by, eventually her sister's kids had children of their own. Things still seemed great. She thought that perhaps the dark memories were a thing of the past.

After many more cold times, she became the leader of her herd. The mantle of responsibility was heavy upon her. She had to make sure that nobody died in a tragedy like the one she had seen in the Great Valley.

When she was 90 years old, her great, great-niece Ali was born. Ali seemed quite the young lady and Clarice was glad to tell her all she had known, though she knew the young longneck couldn't possibly bear all she knew. She did, however, intend to tell Ali someday. Ali would someday be a leader herself.

When Ali was a few years old, Clarice saw what she had hoped never to see again: the Fire Circle. One night, she saw it again appear in the sky. "No, this can't be!" she said in horror. "Not now. Not after all these years of peace!" "What is it Auntie?" said Ali, frightened.

The Fire Circle stayed in the sky. Then, the clouds came. The storms came after that. The dreadful rain began. It rained and rained and rained. Soon, the landscape was altered. Strange creatures came. The Belly Draggers and others started killing the members of her herd. She fought them off, but there were too many. She knew they'd have to leave. She had once more failed to protect those she loved when the Fire Circle had appeared.

She thought of a place to go. As much as she dreaded going back, it seemed the best idea, but she vowed she wouldn't stay there permanently. She would go back to the Great Valley.

They left the Land of Mists behind them and soon came to the Great Valley. Ali met her third cousin, Littlefoot. Clarice thought that they seemed to get along great and was reminded, painfully, of herself and Viktor. She had told the others in the Great Valley about her misfortunes in the Land of Mists. They were all horrified.

When she suggested that the Great Valley itself might someday be changed, they seemed alarmed, but not alarmed enough, she thought. The Great Valley had had tragedy before. If Leaf Eaters could overwhelm and kick out Sharpteeth, the reverse could also happen, or other dreaded things. Litltefoot's grandfather was gravely ill. She knew there was only one cure to what he had. The Night Flower of the Land of Mists. However, she couldn't bring her herd back there. When Littlefoot heard her decision, he said that "I don't think the Old One is very smart."

The Old One, that was her title, for she was now up in years. She was affronted at the young longneck, yet, she thought back to a younger version of herself, challenging the elders who had so foolishly decided to go into the Great Valley and had paid dearly for it. She decided to refrain from commenting.

However, she was shocked to find that Litltefoot and Ali had left. And, worse, later, the other children Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, had also left. She feared she'd never see them again. She tried to comfort Littlefoot's grandmother, telling her she could come with them when her mate died, as he seemed surely to do, and now that her grandson may be lost.

However, she was shocked beyond all measure to see the kids all come back, and with the Nightflower too. She had no idea how they pulled it off. Littlefoot's grandpa got well again. Clarice at least had to respect Littlefoot. He had nerve.

She and her herd soon left the Great Valley again. She couldn't bear to stay there permanently again. And she couldn't go back to the Land of Mists either. So they became a migratory herd.

After some years, they joined up with another herd and Ali met Rhett. He seemed a decent enough fellow. Having passed so near the Great Valley, Ali insisted that they go and pay a visit. Clarice was seriously considering rejecting young Ali's proposal, but, many in her herd wanted the food in the Great Valley, which was more than what they were used to. She relented.

She was with the other longnecks when Rhett came running to her, saying he and the others had been attacked by a Sharptooth. Dread filled her. Not here, not in the Great Valley. Not again!

She went toward the danger and found Chomper. He was a young purple Sharptooth. He didn't seem very vicious and ran from her and her herd. Eventually, they had him cornered. They were going to end him. She certainly wouldn't pity a Sharptooth.

However, Chomper started to talk and pleaded for them not to harm him. She was taken aback. Sharpteeth weren't supposed to talk! They weren't supposed to have feeling! They were supposed to be evil and bad!

However, as strange as this was, Chomper was still a Sharptooth. She was on the verge of giving them the order to kill him when the kids, plus an Oviraptor named Ruby came. They begged her not to harm him and that he was their friend. It turned out that the whole thing had been to expose Rhett as a liar, as he had been lying to Ali, saying he'd fought off tons of Sharpteeth.

Clarice was greatly affronted, as Rhett should know better. She herself had fought off many Sharpteeth, and she told Rhett that lying like that would NOT be tolerated. She also told off the kids, for she, certainly more than many many others, knew that a Sharptooth attack was no joking matter. She had decided that Chomper was nice. She had met her first non-evil Sharptooth. Still, he was only a kid. She wondered what would happen when they got older.

Eventually, she and her herd left the Great Valley again. They continued to travel from place to place as the years went by. Ali and Rhett started dating as they approached their 25th Star Day, when they would come of age.

Clarice was 115 years old and in the twilight of her life when things started to go for the worse again. There had been several attacks in the Mysterious Beyond. Nobody could say how it was happening. While it was certain that Sharpteeth were involved, the fact that no leaf eater had spotted it coming suggested something more than just your usual Sharptooth attack, something far more sinister. Also, even Sharpteeth, who had been involved in some of the attacks, had turned up dead, despite clearly having not been killed by any leaf eater. Whatever it was, it was a danger to both Leaf Eaters and Sharpteeth alike.

The fiend had been known as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond and seemed to be able to move very fast, for nobody got a glimpse of him. Also, in addition to this evil fiend, Red Claw, whom everyone had thought to have fallen to his death, had reappeared and was on the rampage, with more Fast Biters serving him than ever.

Faced with these dangers, Clarice decided there was nothing for it but to go back to the place of her childhood nightmares, the Great Valley, the only place that now seemed to be unharmed by Red Claw or the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond.

She and they met Littlefoot and his family and friends again. This time she met Littlefoot's father Bron. He seemed nice enough. Bron's wife Arianna had died years ago, the victim of a Sharptooth attack.

She saw Littlefoot look at Ali and knew it as the same look that Viktor often gave her. Littlefoot was smitten with Ali. However, would Ali choose him or Rhett?

She related the story of the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond and Red Claw's return to the residents of the Great Valley. They were visibly shaken. She also told young Littlefoot and Ali and the others about her experience with the Valley of Sharpteeth, for Ali had finally asked her and she felt that, as they were older now, they could handle more. They greatly pitied her.

After some days, the kids went missing. Rhett was worried about Ali. He wasn't the only one. They all were.

However, Ali came back with the other kids, though some of the kids were now adults and Littlefoot was so close to adulthood and Petrie not too far off either.

However, they weren't alone. A full grown green Sharptooth was with them. At first, Clarice and her herd, as well as the Combined Herd of the Great Valley, panicked. They were going to attack him, but Littlefoot had said that it was Chomper.

Chomper still seemed nice and Clarice thought that perhaps Littlefoot had found the first truly friendly Sharptooth in the whole wide world. Still, who knew what he did when they weren't looking? Was he a hunter in secret?

Chomper wasn't the only new arrival, for Ruby had come back too. She and Chomper had left home, having come of age (for a Sharptooth came of age at age 20, and as Star Days were when you were born, not when you hatched, Chomper has come of age recently.) Also, Chomper's friends Ruby had come of age a while ago too, as Botheeth came of age at age 22. Though an adult, she was still single. Clarice knew she'd find someone, in time.

Also, a Gallimimus named Gallim had come. He had come with some Gallimimus friends named Odul, Ela, Finley, and Liz. The kids seemed to like them. Indeed, Gallim seemed really bright, not to mention fast and athletic.

Things went on, with Littlefoot and Ali drawing closer. Unknown to her and known only to the kids, and, though the kids didn't know it, Gallim and his group, Chomper had a girlfriend who had helped him and Ruby out of a pinch with Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and the Fast Biters. Her name was Andromeda. She was from the Valley of Sharpteeth the place Clarice hated with a passion.

Andromeda at first didn't think fondly of residents of the Great Valley, for they had killed her ancestors and also, quite frankly, she viewed them as food. However, Chomper's influence over her was making her nicer. They were in agreement to eat hoppers and fish and the like. It wouldn't be as filling as a leaf eater, but, on the other hand, she was falling for Chomper and he for her. She was changing.

Meanwhile, Gallim, who had been saying he was a Leaf Eater, had been spotted by Chomper eating a bird, exposing himself as a Bothtooth.

Having just expressed to Ruby that he feared the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond would be a Bothtooth and also a very fast Fast Runner, Chomper was suspicious of him and asked why, unlike Ruby, he had never revealed that he ate meat and not just leaves. Gallim had shrugged him off and Chomper had left, not sure if Gallim was the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond or not, and vowed to keep an eye on him.

Gallim knew Chomper was dangerously close to exposing him and that Chomper had a girlfriend, Andromeda, whom he might have told what he suspected about Gallim and he also knew that Andromeda was learning Leaf Eater and could soon talk to them too.

One night, fearing he had to act, Gallim had woken up Clarice. Gallim had caught wind that they were going to sneak Andromeda in at night, through a secret entrance to the Great Valley that the residents of the Valley of Sharpteeth knew, but that the Great Valley residents did not. He didn't know about the secret entrance, but knew she was coming and where she had lived her whole life.

Deciding that a fight would get Andromeda either killed or to kill, either way getting Chomper in trouble, Gallim told Clarice that there was a resident of the Valley of Sharpteeth in the Great Valley.

Clarice couldn't believe it, but then...she saw it. It was back. The Fire Circle! She followed Gallim and came to Andromeda. Gallim had snuck off.

Andromeda saw Clarice and begged her not to tell. She said that she had hoped to stay the night and reveal herself in the morning, thus showing that she wasn't bad. Clarice asked Andromeda where she was from and Andromeda replied that she was from the Valley of Sharpteeth.

Clarice knew that she had to act. Nobody would die this time, nobody but a Sharptooth. She flew into a rage and attacked Andromeda. Andromeda tried to protest.

Eventually, Andromeda decided that she had nothing for it but to defend herself. However, Clarice knocked her down. She was going to finish Andromeda and stop the death from coming.

Clarice saw Litltefoot on a hill watching the fight. He looked shocked and horrified. Also, someone else came up to the two combatants: Chomper.

"Stop this. Don't hurt her!" he protested angrily. "I"m sorry Chomper, but I cannot trust anyone from the Valley of Sharpteeth. They took so many from me." said Clarice. She moved to finish off Andromeda.

It happened so fast. Chomper leapt forward, his claws outstretched, trying to push her away. However, his aim was poor and his claws were positioned wrong. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ali came over the hill and looked up the scene.

WHAAAAAMMM! Blood flew into the air as he made contact. Clarice felt a sharp pain and fell over. Her stomach had been sliced open.

Chomper, not realizing what had happened yet, turned down to glare at her "Stay away from her! Don't hurt her!" he said angrily. Then, he turned and saw the blood on his claws. He looked shocked. But then, she noticed a change. Something darker, something sinister. A change in his eyes. A hungry look.

He had gotten leaf eater blood on his claws. This triggered his appetite. He moved down and was close to biting into her. She figured she was going to die like Viktor, a meal for a Sharptooth.

However, both Andromeda and Littlefoot yelled "Chomper, no!" and Chomper paused, his teeth inches from her, and snapped them shut. He backed away, horrified. "What have I done?!" he said in horror.

Clarice was taken aback. A Sharptooth with regret. How could there be such a thing. The kids, minus Littlefoot, all yelled their anger at Chomper. Topps sent a mob of leaf eaters after Chomper and Andromeda, who promptly ran for dear life.

Ali stayed with Clarice. Clarice knew that she wouldn't make it. She thought things over. Andromeda had been nice and she, in her anger, had almost stooped to murder. Chomper had stopped her, and, despite her believing that Sharpteeth were evil, killing machines without remorse or pity, yet Chomper had shown the greatest regret and had fought off his carnivorous nature. Also, he had gone to protect Andromeda, and she saw now that Sharpteeth were capable of love.

She realized that she had been wrong about a lot of things in her life. She wouldn't have much time to tell what she had learned to others now, for she knew that her wound was mortal. The Chain of Life was breaking for her. The Great Circle of Life was spinning to a stop for her. Her time, quite long on the earth, was nearly over. The Fire Circle wasn't the death omen of others this time, it was hers!

"Auntie, you'll get better!" said Ali, crying. "No, Ali It's my time. I've been such a fool. I need you to be strong. Learn from my mistakes." she said. She was breathing slower, her blood continuing to come out of her.

Eventually, Littlefoot returned. He had come back after talking to Chomper and Andromeda. He appeared to be in shock from whatever the two Sharpteeth had told him. They had gotten away. Littlefoot turned to Ali. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked, concerned. "I don't think she's going to make it!" said Ali, crying.

Littlefoot would be so good for Ali. Hopefully he could help her so that she wouldn't make the mistakes and go through the pain that she had gone through. He could be what Viktor would have been to her. She would be back with Viktor soon, at last! Her time on earth was almost up.

She used her remaining energy to try and offer her blessing on the two longnecks and, what she hoped, would be a happy life together for them. She uttered two final words "Littlefoot! Ali!".

Then blackness descended upon her. When she opened her eyes, she was back with Viktor and those she cared about. Her time of suffering was over. She was free.


	11. Epilogue: Gallim's Triumph

**EPILOGUE: GALLIM'S TRIUMPH**

* * *

><p><em>"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society." - Emperor Palpatine, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith<em>

_"So that's how liberty dies. With thunderous applause." - Padmé, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

_"I've waited a long time for this moment my little green friend." - Darth Sidious, Star Wars Episode III, Revenge of the Sith_

"Now, it would seem that our leadership has failed us." said Gallim. "Yes, I blame the longneck." said Topps. "Not so fast wise guy. You let your daughter play with him. You clearly have no issues with longnecks." said Gallim. The others laughed at Topps, who turned bright red with embarrassment. He came to Mama Flyer, Ducky's parents, Bron's herd, Ali's herd, and Topps and Tria. "Each of you has failed to protect the Great Valley tonight. That could have been your children. Your offspring. You have all failed in your leadership. We haven't had a Sharptooth kill anyone in the Great Valley in over 100 cold times!" said Gallim. They said nothing. They did feel pretty pathetic that night.

"We have had a great tragedy befall us tonight. It is quite clear to me that we have been struck by the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. We now have a name for him: Chomper!" said Gallim. The crowd gasped. "Yes, you see, the signs point that way. A Sharptooth who poses himself as friendly and who may have saved Leaf Eaters at times, only to..." said Gallim, sniffling, "harm them when they least expect it. He's turned even on his fellow Sharpteeth. And he has joined with the long enemies of the Great Valley, the Valley of Sharpteeth, to plot our end. Therefore, I urge that we need caution. We cannot let everyone in and out so easily anymore. And, certainly, no more Sharpteeth in the Great Valley." There was a loud cheer of approval.

"I have warned you of the danger you were putting you in, but you did not listen. Now, I suggest we change the model of how things are run here. Create a new model of running things. We will arise from the ashes of this tragic night and begin anew. We will forge a new world for the Great Valley. Things around here will change. We will crush all Sharpteeth who come near here. Kill them all on sight!" said Gallim. There was loud cheering throughout the Great Valley. "We will make sure that no young children go playing with the wrong kids. We cannot have anymore Sharptooth eggs in the Great Valley." said Gallim. There was a loud cheer of approval.

"If our current model of leadership didn't work, then what will?" asked Grandma Longneck. "I suggest we get a new leader. One who knows what he's doing. A supreme leader. This joint leadership thing didn't save the Old One." said Gallim. Soon, as Gallim had intended, he got made the Supreme Leader. "I promise to lead us all to a new world. One unlike that of the past!" said Gallim. Yes, he intended to keep that promise at least, though not as the Leaf Eaters thought he would. They all cheered and hailed him. "Gallim! Gallim! Gallim! Gallim! Gallim! Gallim!" They all chanted, adoring the leader they thought would protect them from the Sharpteeth.

The fools! They have just given me, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, the great invincible Great Valley! With Red Claw in charge of the Valley of Sharpteeth, I now rule the entire world! Gallim thought, grinning wickedly.

The gang, or what remained of it, stared in shock. "A new leader? A single leader?" said Cera. "It's for the best." said Mrs. Maia. Cera wasn't so sure. "Ali, with Littlefoot gone and Chomper the enemy, I think you should be our new leader." said Cera. The others were shocked. Cera, who had always thought that Threehorns were the best, had turned down being the leader herself. "Littlefoot was so brave. I disagree with him on protecting that traitor Chomper, but he's got a lot of nerve! I think he'd have wanted you to lead our gang." said Cera. Petrie, Ducky, Spike, and Ruby all agreed with Cera. With reluctance and shock, Ali became the new leader of the gang.

"Ali, I'm so sorry. Both about your great-great aunt and about Littlefoot. I know that you really liked him." said Shorty. "Yes, he's one of a kind. Even Auntie thought that he'd make a great mate. I'm convinced that's what she meant with her last words." said Ali, tears in her eyes.

Pterano looked on in the distance. He felt he couldn't belong here and didn't know how he'd ever make it up to Petrie now. He'd been shocked that the Great Valley had indeed picked a single leader. Though he'd once have envied Gallim, he'd have turned down such a position, were he to have it now, to get the love of his nephew back. Pterano cried. He took off with his mate. She liked the Great Valley, but she loved him more. She went with him. He felt so awful and such a failure.

"I should have told him many cold times ago. I'm such a fool Penelope. I wish I'd never listened to Rinkus and Sierra. I wish that Sharptooth had gotten me instead of my sister's mate. He didn't deserve that. I wish there was some way I could do some good now. It seems that the whole world is falling apart. Petrie doesn't want me and I wish there was someone that I could help." said Pterano. "Can you think of nobody who needs help now? Somebody who would make a great leader. Somebody who would give up his hoe to stand for the right thing." said Penelope. "Littlefoot!" said Pterano. Penelope nodded. "I've got to find him! If I can help get Littlefoot back in the Great Valley, then Petrie will talk to me again. It seems my last hope! I cannot let my brother have died and his last wish go with him. We must find Littlefoot at once!" said Pterano. The two took off into the night.

"So, it's resolved then. We catch the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond and we'll get Littlefoot let back in." said Ali. The others nodded. "I really hope it's not Chomper. I just don't think he has it in him, whatever he may have done to the Old One." said Ruby. They watched as all off the entrances to the Great Valley were sealed off, save the main one where they had entered so many cold times ago after defeating Sharptooth. Gallim had placed guards around it and had not been letting anyone out, saying the risk was too great. Nobody whined about this, as they were so afraid of Chomper and any minions he might have.

"How we going to get out of here and find Littlefoot?" said Petrie. "Find Littlefoot? He's been banished!" said Cera. "So, we are still his friends. Yep, yep, yep, we are, we are." said Ducky. "There's still the way Chomper got out. I think Littlefoot knew it too. I think he told us how to get out with that riddle of his. We've got to crack it and use the way out to go find him. Together we can go and catch the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond." said Ali. The others agreed. They also agreed not to tell anyone of the elders, nor Gallim or his followers. They were sure that somebody would stop them, and they didn't want to end up banished too.

Antiochles and his mate had survived. They had had the great luck of falling onto a pile of leaves. They also had found, near the bottom of the cliff, a way out of the Valley of Sharpteeth, one they hadn't known about before. They had to get a fight going against Red Claw and his mysterious ally, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. They would need to find their daughter as well as her brave new mate, Chomper. Chomper seemed to be their last hope right now. He was the Chosen One after all. However, for the first time, they no longer wanted revenge on the Great Valley. They would need Chomper now to restore their own home to right.

Guido, having recalled what had happened to his family and a lot of his past, set out to see if he had anyone left that was friends with them. He also hoped to get back at Red Claw, as Sharptooth was already dead. He also thought of trying to capture Chomper. Boy had he been wrong in judging him as "Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth". He didn't know where to search. First, he thought he'd find where his family had been. He vaguely recalled the location, having seen it once from the Great Valley. It was past the Smoking Mountains. He set out, hoping to make sense of his life.

An hour before dawn, Gallim was in the Mysterious Beyond. "Our plan is nearly complete. The Great Valley has made me its Supreme Leader. Only three now stand in our way. Littlefoot, Chomper, and Andromeda. I need you to find them and put an end to them. Bring Littlefoot to me. I want to eat him. I've waited 20 cold times for longneck steak." said Gallim to his minions Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and Fast Biter Leader.

Gallim returned to the Great Valley. He began to sing. "I'm the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. Now it's time for me to really shine! Oh yes, the world is almost mine! And this, oh this, is really fine!"

Soon, his enemies would be dead. Gallim laughed with relish. "The world is mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha!" Lightning flashed in the sky. Behind him, his shadow again looked like a Sharptooth in the flash of the lightning. The fiendish shadow opened and closed its maw, as if to devour the whole world in its insatiable hunger. The Fanged Flattooth now controlled the Great Valley, his new capital. The Bothtooth New World Order had begun!

As he headed to where he would now command the Great Valley, Gallim heard a voice saying "It's not over yet." He recognized it. Arianna? "You're dead! This can't be! I've beaten you and your precious Great Valley!" said Gallim. There was a rush of wind that went past him. "Some things you see with your eyes. Others you see with your heart." said her spirit. "I don't have a heart!" laughed Gallim. "That has always been your greatest weakness." said Arianna's spirit. She took off, for she needed to find her son at the Great Divide. She had a message for him. A message that would help him in his darkest hour.

To Be Continued in The Land Before Time XX: The Heart Whispers


End file.
